Worth Every Mile
by MorrowManiaWolf
Summary: Is a relationship worth every mile Amanda Felon takes?


**Worth Every Mile**

What does fate hold for anybody in life? We never know what life will throw at us until we least expect it. It could be a miracle, a sign anything to tell us the future for us was the best it could be. I didn't realize my fate until it finally kicked me in the ass and finally gave me a HUGE sign. My heart and mind even were telling me, but I wouldn't listen until it was almost too late. I'm probably sounding a bit confusing. Let me tell you my story and then maybe it will not sound so confusing, once you've heard the tale. So sit back and enjoy, but please don't fret. I might take awhile, but I hope you enjoy the adventure that your about to take, because it was worth every mile I took to make it become a reality.

I sighed as I sat upon one of the many cases that needed to be packed up into the trailer trucks. I wiped the back of my left hand across my sweating brow for a quick break. I adjusted my backwards Boston Red Sox baseball cap upon my head as I climbed to my black steel toed work boot covered feet, as I placed my black fingerless work gloves back on. I needed to get back to work, the trucks needed to leave soon as possible to the next destination before doing it all over again. A few of the talent still hung around after the show until the fans cleared out and they could leave in peace, instead of trying to get out of the parking garage, nearly running a crazed fan over or something worse. I've heard stories from some of the guys that I just couldn't believe how the fans could be. Some are even crazy enough to do. But all in all the fans were loyal towards the talent, you couldn't put that past anybody in the company.

I was helping my crew load up one of the rigs, when I heard the roaring of a motorcycle engine from about ten feet away from the trailer. I sighed and shook my head once I saw who was riding it. I stood there with my hands upon my hips as I saw Mark Calaway, pulling his bike up to the back of one of the rigs. I thought he would never get that bike back here in time to load it up into the truck. Tony and Tom walked down the ramp from the truck, we finished with to go help the ring crew finish taking the ring down. Mark was one of the many few talents I have gotten to know as good friends. He cut the engine and slowly stood his muscular frame up to his full 6'10 almost seven feet tall height as he stretched a bit as he stood up. He had long auburn colored hair tied back loosely with a red bandana tied around his head, tucked amongst the auburn locks. He wore a sleeveless jean shirt, that showed off his two full arms of different, sadistic tattoos. I loved his tattoos, that's what gave him his charm, among other things. He removed his dark lensed sunglasses to the top of his head as he lifted his leg over the beast of a bike and walked over to me in his long strides.

"I thought you would never get that bike over here in time to load up Mark. Cutting it close again are we?" I joked. He just rolled his eyes. "You know how much I like to leave you on edge and nervous about me not getting here on time, then all of a sudden show up Mands." I sighed and shook my head. "Mark you just love to give me heart attacks don't you?"

He snickered a bit as he looked to me with his emerald colored eyes. "Yes I do Mands. I just love to see you nearly keel over." I walked down the ramp from the truck and shook my head. "Thanks I appreciate the thought Mark. Some friend you are." He just chuckled with his low southern baritone voice. "It's just something I keep in our friendship just for you Mands you know that." He patted my shoulder as I shook my head. "Thanks Mark I will keep that in mind." He just smiled to me as I looked up to him. "So where are you heading off to now? The bar with the guys?" He shrugged. "I don't really know. I might just hang around and keep you company and bug yah." I shook my head and placed my hands up in front of me. "No.. No.. No.. That's quite alright Mark. Tom and Tim are keeping me company while we load the trucks." He lifted a brow as he looked around. "Doesn't seem like they are now?" "They were asked to go help the ring crew out. They're short two guys tonight." He nodded. I looked around. "Where's your tag a long buddy anyways. Isn't he usually with you?" Mark gave me an odd questionable look. I just couldn't help but laugh a bit. "I mean Glen." He finally got it after I mentioned it and shrugged. "I don't know. Probably left already to catch a female fan or something. Who knows with him." I sighed as I walked over to Mark's bike, stood the bike off it's kick stand and rolled it up the ramp, placed it in the truck. Mark stood there and watched me like he did every time I did this.

"Take care of that bike Mands." I looked to him as I was strapping it down and saluted him like I was in the Army. "Yes sir, Captain sir." He shook his head, I did that every time he said that. It never got old. I finished as I sat down on the end of the truck as I placed a few strands of loose dark brown hair behind my ears. My hair wasn't long, I kept it short for work purposes. It was cut to about under my chin, every time I needed a cut. Right now it was almost to the base of my neck. I wore sort of baggy Wrangler jeans and black WWE t-shirt as I sat down. Mark leaned his hand up on the side of the trailer and stood there looking at me. "Have you seen Dave or John lately?" I shook my head as I took a sip of my water I had in my pocket. "No I haven't. Every time they say they will come and see me they usually get side tracked. Especially John, I think he's avoiding me or something." Mark chuckles a bit. "You know John, Mands. He's busy just like everybody else. I will mention to him though that you were looking for him." I nodded as I hopped off the truck to the cement loading dock. "Thanks for passing the message on." As some of the ring crew rolled a few of the boxes that needed to be loaded. I sighed and shook my head. "It's going to be another long night." Mark walked up behind me and placed a hand upon my left shoulder. I looked up to him. He had a small smile upon his face as he spoke. "You'll get through it like you do every night. You work just as hard as anybody else here Mands." I nodded. "I know I do Mark, but lately I've been looked down upon by everybody. I guess there jealous that I can work just as hard as them, but I'm the only woman on the backstage crew." Mark chuckles a bit. "That's what gives you the drive to succeed Mands. I gotta go fetch Glen and head on out. I will see you in Salt Lake City?" I sighed and rubbed the back of my neck. "Yes you will. See you and the rest of the guys there. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Mark laughed, "And that's not very much is it?" I swatted at him as he dodged my swat and walked off laughing.

I snorted as I walked over to the boxes and got back to work.

**Chapter 2**

I sighed as the hot water sprayed onto my soar muscles. Man it felt great to get a shower finally after a hard night's work. I stayed in the shower until the water turned cold. I got out, toweled dried myself off and got dressed. I got into a pair of blue jean shorts, a dark blue tank top. I sat down to tie on my blue/black Nike high tops when my cell phone beeped at me. I sat back upright and grabbed it off the night stand. It was a text message from Tom. I was needed tonight again, Tim couldn't make it here to Salt Lake City in time to help out for tonight's house show. I sighed as I called Tom and told him I would be there as soon as I could. I hung up with him as I stood to my feet, grabbing my hotel room card key and placing things in my pockets. I loved the warm weather here and every where I go, except in winter, I brought my roller blades. I grabbed my back pack and roller blades, headed out to head for the arena.

I stood waiting for the elevators when I heard a bunch of the guys walking down the hallway from the side hallways in the hotel. Yes the ring crew stayed in the hotels with the talent once in awhile. The guys always wanted me in the same building as them most of the time. We would sit in my room half the time, just play cards and joke around, until the wee hours of the night. Well if I wasn't working that is. "Hey Mands wait up." I turned around as my hazel eyes came in contact with another pair of hazel eyes. I smiled as the huge near seven foot Glen Jacobs came charging at me, wrapping his arms around me and picked me up in a great, big bear hug. I dropped my roller blades to the ground as I nearly got suffocated. "I thought I wouldn't be catching you today." He said as he hugged me. I didn't get my arms around him as he finally realized I wasn't getting any air.

He quickly released the hug as I landed on my feet and coughed a few times. "Sorry Mands." I shook my head as I finally got myself together. "It's alright Glen. No harm done. What bring you guys out?" Glen stood in a pair of blue jeans and a nice light gray collared shirt. "I got a signing to head off too with Chris Benoit. Who is waiting downstairs impatiently for me." I shook my head, "You know better than to make him wait Glen." He nods as the elevator dinged as the doors opened. I grabbed my blades as Glen, Rob Conway, Scotty 2 Hotty, Rob Van Dam and myself all piled on to the elevator. Man what a crowd hm? Thank god most of us were small except for Glen. I pushed the lobby button as the elevator headed down. Light conversation was made amongst everybody as the elevator ride seemed like forever.

Finally the elevator reached the lobby and dinged as the doors opened and everybody piled out. As Glen said, there was Chris Benoit waiting for Glen's pokey butt to meet him to take the awaiting limo to their signing location. "About time you decided to join me Glen." Chris said as he approached Glen and I. Chris Benoit was about 5'11 in height. Yes he might look short, but he was vicious in the ring. That is how he got the nick name 'The Rabid Wolverine'. He smiled to me as his blue eyes sparkled in the sun light. "Hey Mands. Good to see you for once not at work."

He wrapped his arms around me in a hug as I returned it back. "Good to see you too Chris. But you've caught me on my way out to work actually." We pulled back from the hug as he looked to me. "With roller blades?" I laughed. "I'm skating to the arena. It's only four miles from here." Chris lifted a brow to me as he placed his hands upon his hips for a moment. "Your going to roller blade four miles to the arena?" He questioned. I nodded. "Heck of a lot better than driving, saves me rental money now don't it?" He nodded as he thought about. "Sure does." I looked between the two of them. "I'm holding you two up, better get going to your signing, you don't want to disappoint your fans do you?" They both shook there heads and walked off, climbing into the limo and taking off for their signing.

I sat down and placed on my roller blades, placing my sneakers into my bag with my work clothes and work boots. I stood as I adjusted my roller blades, as a pair of black and white Nike high tops came into my view. I stood up, low and behold it belonged to the man that I swore was avoiding me lately. "Well look what the cat dragged out of hiding. Nice to see you too John." He smiled to me as his baby blue eyes sparkled at me. He was wearing a Boston Red Sox camo hat with his Chain Gang White t-shirt and blue jean shorts. "Nice to see you too again Amanda." I sighed as I looked to John. He knew how much I hated my first real name being said. He laughed as he corrected himself. "Sorry Mands I couldn't resist. Your name's so pretty though." I blushed a bit as I punched him jokingly in the shoulder. "John, I don't mind it, I just don't like others calling me it, unless you're my mother." He shrugs a bit and nods. "That's true. Where you off to in such a hurry on roller blades?" He looked to me in question. I placed my back pack upon my back, turned on my Discman. "I'm heading to work. Tim called out and I was called in." John sighed as he adjusted his black back pack upon his shoulder. "On your day off? Come on Mands. You got to get a break sometime." I shrugged. "I gotta make a living somehow John. This is my life, you understand, just like everybody else does." He nodded as I turned to skate off. "Oh yea by the way. Good luck in your match tonight against Jericho. I'll be rooting for you from the back." John smiled and blushed a bit. "Thanks and be careful at work. I heard someone already got hurt a few stops back." I nodded as I placed on my head phones and left for the arena.

**Chapter 3**

John watched as Mands left the hotel lobby lost in his thoughts. A hand upon being placed upon his shoulder by Dave Bautista brought him back to reality. "Hey man. You alright?" John shook his head and looked to Dave as he nodded. "I'm fine. Just got lost in my mind for a moment." Dave looked out the window of the hotel and saw Mands skating down the block and then back to John. "Okay I will take that as an answer. Come on, I thought you were coming with us to go find a gym." John nodded as he followed Dave and a few of the guys out to an SUV. Everybody piled in and drove off to find a gym to workout in, before tonight's show.

John was just finishing up his free weight exercises with Dave and Paul nearby. "What has got your mind captured over there Cena?" Paul asked. John looked to him. "Huh?" Paul and Dave both started laughing. Paul Wright also known as the 'Big Show' sat there and couldn't help but laugh. Being the biggest athlete practically on the face of the Earth, nobody would mess with over seven foot tall about five hundred pounds. He might seem mean in the ring, but he was a good friend to have, which that's what John had. Dave put the weights he was using back on the rack as he grabbed a nearby towel off a bench and wiped the sweat off his brow. "John you've been lost in your own little world since we left the hotel. Mind telling us what's on your mind?" John shook his head, finished up his workout and put the weights back on the rack. "No man. I'm cool." Only thing John could say to Dave and Paul as he seated himself for a drink of water.

Dave Batista was a maniac in the ring, strong and ready to face any opponent with full force. That's how he ended up with the nick name 'The Animal.' Dave had dark brown eyes with jet black hair and goatee, but his was different than anybody's because that's the way Dave liked to be, different than the rest. He had a great physique, muscles on muscles. He stood around six foot five, weighing between three hundred and three twenty. But a great guy to have as a friend along with Paul. John was blessed to have these two plus many others in the business to travel with or talk to. But today, John just wasn't up for the talking part. Paul and Dave both shrugged, got up and moved off to other parts of the gym to finish their workouts. John sat there as he wiped his face off of sweat onto a towel he had upon his shoulder. "What's up with me today.." He whispered to himself. He shrugged it off and went to finish his workout.

The guys along with John walked out of the gym back over to the SUV as Mark's cell phone rang. Mark stopped to rummage through his pocket and retrieve his cell phone. He finally found it and answered it. The rest of the guys didn't stop they thought maybe it was Vince or someone. So they kept walking for the SUV. They arrived as Dave unlocked it and everybody threw their gear into the back. Mark came jogging over, tossed his bag into the back. "Where's the fire Mark?" Rey asked. "That phone call was from the hospital. A few of the ring workers got hurt at the arena. We gotta go now. They didn't give me any details. Thank god Mands had the day off." Once John heard the news from Mark, his skin and face went pure white, like someone sucked his blood out in one moment. Mark saw John and looked to him quickly. "What's wrong John?" John looked to Mark as everybody was climbing into the SUV. "Mands... She went to the arena.. She was working.." Was all he could get out. Mark's jaw dropped as John climbed in quickly as Mark did. "Dave step on it." Was all Mark had to say as they peeled out of the gym parking lot and headed for the nearby hospital.

**Chapter 4**

John was the first to enter the hospital's emergency entrance. He looked around as Mark and the rest of the guys came walking up behind him. "Hold up John. What's the rush? We're all concerned." Randy commented as he took a moment to catch his breath. John just quickly glanced over his shoulder to him and just glared at him. "Shut up Randy. Don't get John started." Dave said as he placed a hand upon Randy's shoulder as he walked up. Mark walked up and looked to John. "Calm down John. Coming in here like a raging bull, isn't going to help. Why don't you all go take a seat, while I find some information out." John looked to Mark and quickly nodded and sat down in a nearby chair. The rest of the guys followed.

While Mark went up to the nurse's desk to get some information, John was sitting forward with his hands upon his knees, staring at the floor. He just couldn't sit still. Nobody didn't say nothing to him. They knew nothing would change his mind about what he was thinking until Mark came back with the information he really wanted to hear. Mark nodded to the pretty blonde haired nurse as he walked away and came walking back over. He didn't look very happy, more like concerned and John didn't like that look at all. He stood up as Mark walked over and looked up to him. "What did she say?" John asked. Mark sighed as everybody looked to him and waited for an answer. Mark sighed as he placed a hand upon John's shoulder. "I didn't get much information, but I got enough to know, we have a few crew members hurt." John looked to him, awaiting the worse. "Was Mands one of the ones hurt?" Glen asked. Mark just nodded slightly. "Yes she was. The nurse didn't know the extent of anything. Only thing she knows is she was one of the ones brought in on an ambulance from the accident scene from the arena. She also said she would send the doctor out here to speak to us, once he was available to come out and talk to us." John lowered his eyes from Mark, as Mark kept on speaking to them. He didn't want to think the worse but it was too late, his mind was way ahead of him on it. He slowly sat himself down back into the chair and sighed to himself. Mark sat down next to him and placed a hand upon John's shoulder. "Don't think the worse John. Mands tough, she'll be alright." John felt the weight of Mark's massive hand upon his shoulder. Only thing he could do was nod just a bit, keep his eyes to the floor, as the worse scenario runs through his mind.

The sounds of the doctor's shoes upon the floor tiles brought John out of his thoughts, as the doctor approached them with about five charts in his hands. "Are you the ones from the company with the hurt crew members?" He asked. Everybody stood up as Vince walked into the Emergency Room. He walked over as he introduced himself to the doctor. John slowly stood to his feet and kind of snorted towards the sight of McMahon coming into the ER, but he kept his comments to himself. Mark looked to him out of the corner of his eye and knew what John was possibly thinking.

Mark was probably thinking the same thing. The doctor nodded as he escorted everybody into a room to talk about everything. John took a seat near a back wall along with Mark and Glen. The doctor closed the door and placed the charts upon the table before him. He looked to everybody as he cleared his throat and began to speak. John looked to him as he listened. The doctor introduced himself and started to go into the cases on each worker individually. John leaned back in the chair, getting antsy on the one person he wanted to hear about. He looked to Mark out of the corner of his eye as Mark placed his chin into his massive right hand and looked like he was paying attention, but not really. He was like John, not up for hearing the long story, he wanted to hear the things he needed to hear, up front and right now. But they both knew the doctor was beating around the bush, like a lot of doctor's do before bad news comes up.

John sighed and stood up after the doctor finally finished talking. "Hey doc, how about the female worker that was brought in. How's she doing?" The doctor was picking up the charts as he heard John's question. He stopped what he was doing and looked to John. "What female worker?" He asked. John took a few steps forward, placed his hands upon the edge of the table. "The female worker who's under your care, along with the rest of the worker's from the company, that female worker." John's voice was low and firm. He was getting agitated by the doctor playing stupid with him. Mark stood up and walked over to John, Glen followed suit as the rest of the guys stood up, walked over and stood behind the other three. "You can't play dumb with us doc. Spill the information we want or we will be spilling your blood." Dave emphasized as he cracked his knuckles. Vince stood up and looked to his staff. "This is no way to handle the situation. By threatening the doctor. Can't we do this rationally?" Vince asked. John hit the table with his fists as he stood up to his full height in disarray of what Vince just said. John looked to Vince. "No disrespect to you Vince, aright but this doctor here's holding answers back on one of your staff members that works for you. Also is a very close friend to all of us standing before you. Don't we all have a right to know about her?" Vince nodded a bit and sighed as he looked to the doctor. "He has a point doc. You're holding back information and that isn't right. Now please tell us the information we seek and we will be on our way."

The doctor sighed and pulled the last file from the bottom of the pile and opened it up. "Which one are you referring too?" John placed his hands flatly upon the table top and leaned in and looked at the doctor. "Her name is Amanda Felon. She was the only female worker brought in that we know of." The doctor shook his head. "No she wasn't another one was brought in, but she was one of the critical ones that came in." John swallowed hard as the doctor looked up the file and opened it up to the information. "Oh yes ... Right now she's in emergency surgery. She has suffered from a broken back. Ortho's doing the surgery right now. They're trying to get some sensation back in her legs. Plus they need to do surgery on her right hand, but that won't be for another few days. Her hand's shattered and is going to need at least two surgeries to make the repairs." John lowered his head as he heard the news he had been dreading to hear. Mark swallowed hard as he placed a hand on John's right shoulder, Glen was on his left. Everybody was friends with her, but not as close as John and Mark were.

Mark looked to the doctor. "When will she be out of surgery and is there anything else we must know?" The doctor looked to Mark as he spoke. "She has a lot of bruising, scratches and bumps, but those are the only major things. It was mostly her back and having no sensation from her waist down that has us concerned right now. She should be out of surgery in about another hour. I will have a nurse bring you up to the surgical floor, if you care to wait." Mark nodded as he looked to John. He was listening but couldn't look at the doctor as he spoke. Mark knew he was taking it hard, but didn't show it. He kept his tough guy image up front, in front of the guys, but when it came to Mands. He was different. Vince nodded as he adjusted his jacket. "Thank you doctor for your time. Please keep us posted." The doctor nodded as he closed the chart and gathered them up and excused himself out of the room.

Vince looked to his crew. "Well let's get out of here. I got to go see a few of the crew members to see how they're doing. Are any of you going to hang around or head back to the hotel?" John slowly lifted his head up as he slowly stood to his full height. "I'm staying here. I don't know about anybody else, but I'm staying." With that said, he pushed himself past the guys and out of the room. Mark shook his head as he looked to the rest of the guys. "I'll stay with him. Why don't the rest of you head on back to the hotel. I will give you all an update once we know more." The rest of the guys nodded as they left the room.

**Chapter 5**

Mark sighed as he given up on trying to find John. "Man that boy takes off too quick to catch." Mark grumbled to himself as he approached a nurse walking towards him in the hallway. He asked her which floor was the surgical floor. He was given directions and nodded to her as he approached the elevator, waited for it to arrive to the floor he was on. He kept a low profile, now that the floor he was on, getting kind of busy. He really couldn't though, being as tall as he was. The elevator dinged as he walked on and pushed the button for the floor. He sighed under his breath, once the doors closed, knowing the ride up he was alone in the elevator. He leaned back a bit against the back wall of the elevator and relaxed a bit while the cart made it slow way up to the floor. Mark pinched the bridge of his nose gently as he closed his eyes for a brief moment. He was slowly getting a headache. He shook it off as he lowered his hand as the elevator ding brought him to his feet as he walked off to the floor.

He looked around as a few nurses and doctors walked by him. He saw the receptionist desk and approached it. A red headed nurse was sitting behind the desk working on the computer. Her hazel eyes looked away from the screen for just a moment and smiled to Mark as Mark approached the desk and placed his hands upon the surface. "Can I help you?" The nurse asked. Mark lifted a brow, he didn't even ask her anything yet. "I hope you can. I'm looking for a patient that was sent up here from the ER about two hours ago. The doctor said me and another gentleman could come up and see her." The nurse looked to him as she finally got herself out of her dirty mind about the gorgeous man standing before her. "What's her name sir?" She asked.

Mark lifted a brow and looked to the nurse, just smirked a bit. He knew she was checking him out and thinking dirty thoughts, like all other admirers do when they look at him. "The name's Amanda Felon." The nurse nodded as she worked her magic upon the computer's keyboard and sat back for a moment. "Yes she's out of surgery. She's in room 3345." Mark nodded as the nurse gave him direction to the room. Mark thanked her and followed the directions he was given.

Mark approached the room as he stopped in the doorway. Another nurse was in the room, taking a look at the machines and taking things down on the chart. Mark stepped out of the doorway until the nurse was finished. He stood on the other side of the hallway, leaning against a window sill. The nurse walked out and looked to Mark. "You here to see ?" The nurse asked. Mark just nodded. The nurse smiled a bit. "Go right on in sir. She's somewhat awake." Mark stood to his feet and nodded as the nurse walked away. Mark walked up to the doorway, stood there looking in and listening. There was just a lot of noises mostly, between listening to the heart monitor and oxygen, it sounded pretty noisy. His heart sank once his eyes took a good look at Mands laying upon the hospital bed. The crisp white hospital sheets and blankets covered her, except her right hand. It was sitting up on pillows wrapped up in a cast and an ace bandage. Her face had a few bruises and a huge scrape on her right cheek. He sighed a bit under his breath, thanking whoever was sparing her for everybody's sake. He was also thankful that John wasn't there right now.

Mark's attention was brought back from his thoughts as a voice very softly spoke to him. "You just going to stand there or are you going to come over here." Mark smiled a bit as he slowly walked in and over to her bedside. "I was going to come in, but I didn't know if you were awake or not." He smiled to her gently as he placed his hands on the bed rail. I smiled to him gently through the bruises and scrapes. "Naw I was just dozing. The meds are making me tired. I thought John would of been here.." Mark sighed as he placed his right hand upon my left bruised one, that sat upon my mid section. "He was when the doctor updated us all." I looked to Mark like he had lost it. "All of us? Who was here Mark?" I listened as Mark explained everything and I couldn't believe how many were that concerned, especially Vince, even though we didn't always get along.

I couldn't help but laugh but I winced as Mark eased me a bit. "Don't bust your stitches Mands now. I know it was a shock to everybody who was here. Glen, Dave and CB send their hellos and hope you get better soon." I nodded as I wrapped my left hand around his a bit. "I'm happy you're here Mark. I hate being in hospitals alone." Mark looked to me with the same smirky smile upon his face. "I know you don't like them Mands. John was around and was going to stay, but I don't know where he took off too. But he'll show up. He was the most concerned out of us all about you." I smiled a bit as I closed my eyes and sighed. Mark gripped my hand very gently. "What happen Mands tonight to injure all of you at the arena?"

I slowly opened my eyes and looked to Mark. "Take a seat.. I will tell you what happen. You know the end result. I will tell you how I ended up like this." Mark nodded as he took his hand back slowly, retrieved a chair from the corner of the room, seated himself and took my hand once again. "Take your time in telling me Mands. I just want to know." I nodded gently as I sighed, closed my eyes and let my mind wander back to what happen. "The last thing I remember is waking up here, after being brought into the ER. I also remember leaving the hotel after being called in to fill in on the ring crew for tonight's show. Everything in between is in.. Bits and pieces.." Mark held Mands' hand gently in his massive one. "Take your time Mands. Take all the time you need to tell me the most you can remember." I nodded as I let the images of what happen run through my mind, like a miniature movie within my own mind.

I sighed as I started in on what I could see. "I entered the arena like I always do, on my roller blades. Scott came up to me, told me I was going to be working on the ring crew tonight. I thought it was kind of odd that I would be placed on the ring crew, but I didn't argue. I went got changed and went out to the trucks to unpack the gear to start setting up the ring and such. Scott and Tito were up in the truck unpacking it and the rest were rolling the cases and such, down the ramp and into the arena to start setting up. I rolled a case down to where the ring was starting to get assembled and I was told to start helping to assemble to Titan Tron..." Mark swallowed hard and didn't say anything until Mands was completely done telling what happen. Mark had a feeling it wasn't going to be good. I slowly got myself together as I felt myself starting to fall apart. I continued my tale to Mark. "The ramp and everything got together and was put up. Then the rest of the equipment could be carried much easier down to set up for the ring and such. I was underneath the ramp with Tonkie and Jimmie, helping them set up the lights and such under the ramp. I heard others walking over head rolling cases and carrying the lights around above..." I swallowed hard as Mark heard my voice starting to crack. He held my hand gently and comforted me as I continued. "The next thing I knew I heard part of the ramp fall down at the other end, Tito went down through with it. He was above setting up the curtains and the panel had not been placed right, he ended up falling through. I ran over with Jimmie to see if Tito was alright.. Next thing I knew it another panel near that one fell through and I... ended up underneath it with a full equipment case with it... Only thing I remember feeling was pain, hearing loud voices and then I just slowly blacked out. The next thing I knew I woke up in the back of the ambulance."

Mark sighed as he looked to me and very gently wiped a lingering tear off my left cheek. "It's alright Mands. You've been through hell, you and the crew tonight. But the rest of the set up was complete. The show was moved up until tomorrow. Vince told me before he left. Even though everybody thinks we should reschedule for another time." I sighed and sort of rolled my eyes. "Typical Vince." Mark chuckled a bit and nodded. "I will agree. But to let you know Tito's alright, just lots of bruises. Jimmie has a broken left hand and some scratches. You and Tonkie are the worse ones out of everybody." I looked to Mark. "Tonkie? I didn't think he followed me." Mark nodded. "He did. He ended up with an equipment case hitting him.

It knocked him backwards and he busted his knee, but he'll be alright. They're keeping him over night for observation, he needs surgery to repair the ligaments in his knee. He'll be out for quite sometime." I sighed and nodded as Mark slowly stood up to his full height and placing the chair to the side. "Don't you worry. You'll get through this like everything else Mands. You're tough." I nodded as Mark leaned upon the bed rail. He leaned down as I wrapped my left arm around his neck in a hug, well sort of. "I better get going to let you rest. I will be up tomorrow to see you after my autograph session. Glen will come up with me then. CB said he would try and stop by, if not he would see you once you were out of here. Dave you know him, he will be up here. He loves yah to death Mands." I couldn't help but smile and nod. "Thanks Mark for coming to see me. I really appreciate it." He looked to me and nodded. "It was no problem Mands. Just get some rest and I will be up tomorrow alright?" I nodded as he patted my shoulder gently as he stood up to his full height, starting to leave the room. "Oh hey Mark.." He stopped in his foot steps and turned and faced me. "Yea Mands?" "If you see John.."

Mark nodded. "I'll let him know, If I see him Mands." I smiled a bit and relaxed as I settled in for some sleep. "Thanks Mark." Mark smiled as he nodded and walked out of the room and headed back to the hotel.

**Chapter 6**

Mark grumbled as he rolled over as he lifted himself up onto his left elbow and looked to his hotel room door. He sighed as he heard someone pounding on it, trying to get his attention. Well they got it. He threw back the covers as he swung his legs over the edge of the bed, slowly stood up to his full height. He adjusted his black silk shorts as he stumbled through the dark over to the door. "Hold on.." Mark grumbled as he grabbed his nearby sleeveless blue jean shirt and unlocked the door. He whipped open the door to John Cena, sort of standing on the other side. He was more like swaying and leaning against the door frame. Mark shielded his eyes from the bright hallway lights as he looked to John as he placed his shirt on. "What do you want boy? Do you know what time it is?" Mark said as he leaned against the door frame. Mark looked John up and down with his eyes quickly. John's eyes were blood shot and glossy, the smell of alcohol lingered in the air. 'So that's where he disappeared too.' Mark thought to himself. John smiled goofily at him as he adjusted his backwards camo Boston Red Sox hat. "Hey Deadman.. Care to join me.. For..a drink?" Mark rolled his eyes to the drunk man trying to stand before him.

Mark placed a hand upon John's shoulder as he caught him from falling face first into the floor. "How about you've had enough and go to bed John. You've got an appearance to make tomorrow, plus this is how you act when your best friend was looking for you today, after she had been through hell tonight." John looked to Mark as he smiled very goofily. "Who.. Who are you talking about.." Mark sighed as he stepped out into the hallway, placing something in his door so it wouldn't lock him out. "I'm talking about Mands, John. Don't you remember she's in the hospital or are you too drunk to care?" John brushed Mark's hand off his shoulder as he stood his ground on his own two wobbly feet. "I care Mark. I just.. Couldn't see her like she is.. All banged up and laying in a hospital bed... I want to see her the.. Way.. S..Sh..she use to be... I don't want to see... her until she's back to.. N..N..Normal.." Mark couldn't believe he was hearing this from all people, John Cena. It was really starting to piss him off more, than he already was since John woke him up at 4 in the morning.

Mark growled as he looked to John. "You're talking like she got her face or something totally trashed. She looks fine John, she's a bit bruised and what not, but to me she looks like the same person we all know and grown to love around here. But your too damn drunk to figure that out. So why don't you go to your room and sleep it all off, come back, talk to me when your more human. Before I cold cock you into next week." Mark voice was low with a bit of a threat to it. John laughed as he staggered in his walk. "You couldn't hit me even if I was standing still, like I am now." Mark snorted a bit of a laugh as a few doors opened and out walked Glen, CB and Dave into the hallway. "What the hell's going on?" Dave asked. Mark looked to them all. "Just go on back to bed guys. I'm just getting John back to his room before he ends up on the floor." Dave lifted a brow as he walked over in a pair of dark blue Nike shorts. John smiled to him as he looked to him through his half closed eyes. "I see someone went out and had a bit too much fun with Randy Orton tonight." Dave commented. Mark lifted a brow and looked to Dave. "He was out with Randy? Mean while he was so greatly concerned about Mands, he didn't have the god damn guts to at least stop by and see how she was before going.." Mark commented as he looked to John out of the corner of his eye. Dave lifted a brow. "I thought you told Randy you saw Mands before you left the hospital tonight?" Dave asked.

John shrugged and walked over to Mark, placed a hand upon his shoulder. "You saw her that's all that matters. Right?" Mark was holding himself back from knocking out the stupid ass drunken John into next week. He brushed John's hand off his shoulder and grabbed him by the front of his shirt. "Listen and listen good John. Mands was asking about you tonight and you let her down. I told her I didn't know where you were, but she was really happy to hear we were all there for her tonight, even Vince. But this is what you go and do, lie to Dave and then go out and get drunk. Then come to me like this and tell me what you just told me about Mands, then you think it's all good. I don't think so John not in my eyes it's not. So you better go sober up and sleep it off before I knock your teeth out. You have disgraced yourself enough in front of me tonight." John looked to him as he heard what Mark said. He balled up his hands and leaned back and swung at Mark. Mark caught his fist in his right hand and growled. "You're lucky there are witnesses John.

I could kill you right now. I can't believe you would sink this low. This is how low Randy can get. You're better than him, even Mands would tell you that. If Mands wasn't as badly hurt as she is tonight. She would be really disappointed in you." Mark growled and spat the words directly into John's drunken face. John slowly sunk to his knees as he heard every word.

Glen and CB shook their heads and headed back into their rooms. They still couldn't believe any of this. Dave crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head. "You're a disgrace John. Why don't you go sleep it off. If I catch you anywhere near Mands, I will personally kill you. And I'm going to let Mands know what happen tonight." Mark looked to Dave and nodded as he released John's fist. John slowly rose to his feet and looked to Mark and Dave. "You wouldn't dare tell her.." Dave looked to John. "Just watch me buddy." Mark sighed as he directed John towards his room. "Go to bed John and sleep it off, think about it. Because Dave or I will be telling her. She doesn't need your bullshit right now. She needs our support and help right now. But it seems you care more about yourself in your drunken state. Better think more clearer when you see her again." John swat at Mark as he finally got himself into his room, after a few attempts on getting his door unlocked. He slowly stumbled in and fell upon the bed passing out. Mark closed his door and sighed as he walked back to his. Dave looked to Mark. "He's getting bad again." Mark nodded as he stood in his doorway. "I know. Were you really gonna tell Mands about this?" Dave shook his head. "No I said that to shake him a little. She has enough to worry about right now. But let's keep this between us, unless he mentions it to us, then we will go from there." Mark nodded as Dave headed back to his room. "Thanks for your help Dave." Dave waved as he entered his room and closed his door. Mark walked back into his room, removing his shirt and throwing it over a chair he climbed back into bed for some more sleep before getting up and starting out on the day.

**Chapter 7**

A few days after their little encounter with John in his drunken state, Mark and Dave both sort of stayed cleared of him. John was in a foul mood for some reason and nobody couldn't really figure it out. He wouldn't talk to nobody or anything. Mark decided to just leave him alone and he'll snap out of it. Only one that John was seen talking to was of course Randy Orton. Mark didn't like that one bit and a few of the other guys did agree with him. But nobody could tell John what to do. So everybody went about their business as usual and see what happens. Mark sighed as he stood up, stretched from sitting for way too long at the autograph session that had just finished with Glen. "Another successful session." Glen commented as they walked into the back of the card shop they were in. Mark nodded as he grabbed his cell phone out of his pocket. Glen removed his mask from his face and looked to him. "That's the third time you've looked at the phone since we've been here. Waiting for a hot date to call you or something?" Mark glared at Glen and placed his phone back in his jean pocket. "No and for your information, if I had a hot date I wouldn't be tellin' you chuckle head. Then you would wanna see if she had a sister or something, then it would end up a double date as it always does." Glen looked innocent as he answered. "Me? I would never barge in on your dates Mark. You know me better than that." Mark just shook his head and sighed a bit. "Glen I was looking at my phone because Dave's suppose to call me, once Mands is out of her last surgery today." Glen smacked himself in the forehead. "Oh yea I forgot about that. Sorry I completely forgot about that being today." Mark nodded. "I don't think you're the only one who has forgotten."

Glen looked to Mark somewhat confused at his comment. They were escorted out of the shop to an awaiting limo to head back to the hotel. They both climbed into the limo and settled in for the ride. "What did you mean by what you said Mark?" Glen asked, he was somewhat confused by the riddlish remark Mark had made. Mark sighed a bit as he out stretched his legs and looked to Glen. "You didn't get it did you?" Glen shook his head. "What I meant was you aren't the only one who had forgotten about Mands last surgery today. Someone else has as well. Also this certain someone has not even seen her since she has been in the hospital. Which is starting to piss me off if you haven't noticed, along with a few other people." Glen nodded finally catching the understanding of what Mark was getting at. "I get it now. No need to go on Mark. Hasn't anybody been able to talk to him, like we are all human." Mark shook his head. "No only one talking to him is Randy Orton. But I haven't seen Randy in a few days. To tell you the truth I haven't seen John in a few days either. Have you?" Glen shook his head as one of the two cell phones, each carried on them started ringing. It was Mark's phone.

Mark reached into his pocket and flipped open his phone. "Yea.." He said into the phone. He stared out the window as he listened to whoever was on the other end. He nodded a few times and was saying "Mhm" along with it. Glen sat there and just waited until he was done. "Alright Dave. Thanks for calling.. Yea I'll be up after I get changed and a quick shower. Yea.. See yah later.." Mark closed his phone and placed it back in his pocket. Glen looked to him. "I assume it was Dave with the call you wanted to hear?" Mark nodded as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Glen lifted a brow to his brother's reaction about the call. "What's wrong Mark? Is Mands alright?" Mark nodded. "I think so. Her surgery went well, she's back in her room with Dave there. But your not going to believe this.." Glen turned a bit on the seat and looked to Mark. "What happen Mark?" Glen was getting really concerned now. Mark lowered his hand and looked to Glen as he spoke. "Guess who showed up at the hospital, a couple of hours after Mands gets out of surgery and has been through hell..." Glen sighs and shakes his head. "Oh boy... Don't tell me he..." Mark nodded. "Yep showed up smelling of alcohol along with Randy. Mands never saw him, but heard his voice outside of her door. Dave was coming back from getting something to drink, he caught the two of them about to enter her room. Dave told them both to get lost. John gave Dave a hard time and fought most of the way and opened Mands' room door..." Glen sighed and shook his head. "Do I need to hear the rest of this?" Mark shrugged. "Not unless you want to kill Randy for me.." Glen whipped his head to the side and looked to Mark. "What happen?" Glen's voice was all of a sudden full of venom and harsh.

"While Dave was trying to keep John out, Randy snuck into the room. Mands had woken up and thought it was John. She's still a little out of it. Randy tried kissing her. But Dave caught him and took him down with one fist shot to the jaw. Mean while John's outside of the room, not doing a damn thing to help Dave get Randy away from Mands. Dave had to physically drag Randy out of the room. He finally got both out, closed the door and hospital security had to escort John and Randy out of the building. A nurse had gotten the attention of the situation." Mark clenched his fists as the limo pulled up to the hotel. Glen had nothing to say as the both climbed out of the limo and walked into the hotel. "Is Dave still there?" Glen asked as they waited for the elevator. Mark just nodded. The elevator dinged as the doors opened. Both men entered and pushed the button for their floor. Both didn't say anything else, the silence was thick and couldn't be cut with a butcher's knife. The elevator made it to their floor as they made their way to their rooms to shower and change. "I'll meet you down in the lobby in ten minutes Glen." Mark said as he opened his room door. Glen nodded as he did the same.

Ten minutes later, Glen and Mark met down in the hotel lobby as planned. Mark was sitting waiting for Glen and got into a light conversation with Chris Benoit, who had just got back from the gym. CB finished as Glen walked up carrying his black leather jacket over his shoulder. "Ready to go Mark?" He asked. Mark nodded as he stood up with Chris. "Tell Mands I will be up to see her in a little awhile." Mark nodded. "Sure Chris. We'll be up there when you get there." He nodded as he walked away. Glen looked to Mark. "Does he.." Mark nodded. "That's why he is heading up as soon as he showers and changes. He just got back from the gym." Glen nodded as they left the hotel lobby and headed for Glen's rented SUV, headed for the hospital.

**Chapter 8**

Mark and Glen walked off the elevator to the sight of Dave standing in the hallway outside of Mands door. Mark and Glen walked up to him and stopped. "Hey guys. You missed all the fun." Dave smirked a bit as he leaned against the window frame behind him. Glen just stood there and didn't know what to say. Mark looked to Dave. "What's going on?" Motioning his head to the closed door. Dave looked to the door. "Oh doctor's in with her right now, so I excused myself out of the room. I needed a breather after what happen anyways." Mark nodded as Glen just moved to lean against the wall. Dave looked to Glen and then to Mark. "Something I said?" Mark looked over his shoulder to Glen and then back to Dave. "No he's just in a killing mood right now." Dave nodded. "He's not the only one." Dave commented. Mark nodded. "No he isn't. Chris' coming up in a bit, he needed to shower. I caught him coming in from the gym." Dave nodded as he ran a hand over his face gently. "What are we going to do about the two pretty boys?" Mark shrugs. "I haven't figured it out yet. But something better be done soon. She's going to be out of here soon and at home." Dave nodded in agreement.

The room door opened and out walked the doctor. He closed the door gently behind him as he saw the three gentlemen standing in the hallway. "You must be 's friends?" Mark looked to the doctor. "No we're her family sir. How she's doing?" The doctor nodded as he held her chart. "The last surgery went rather well. She will be released in a couple of days, if all goes well.

She has sensation in her feet and such from the back surgery, so she will be able to walk again, but she has a long road of physical therapy ahead between her hand and back. But she's strong and with a family like she has. I don't think she'll have any problems what so ever." Everybody sighed in relief to the good news from the doctor. "If you'll excuse me I got rounds to make." The guys nodded as the doctor walked off. Dave walked up to the door and looked to Mark and Glen. "Let me go in and make sure she wants company, after what happen she's been kind of not wanting to see anybody. Stephanie came by to see her with Shane, she didn't want to see them." "That's odd. Mands loves them two like their were her own brother and sister." Glen commented. Mark nodded in agreement. "I know. I'm surprised she's letting me stick around." Dave sighed a bit as he entered the room and closed the door gently.

Mark looked to Glen. "Looks like we're going bounty hunting after visiting hours tonight." Glen stood up to his feet from the wall and nodded. "I think you read about half the minds of the roster Mark." The door opened as Dave motioned for them to come in. Mark nudged his head towards the room for Glen to follow. Dave opened the door wider as Mark and Glen slowly walked into the room. Dave closed the door behind them, walked over and took a seat near the bedside. "Like I said Mands, it's just Mark and Glen." I slowly opened my eyes and gently smiled to them both. "Hey ain't it the two giant brothers, I've been waiting to see." They both smiled to her, walked over to her bedside and gently hugged her, the best they could. "Good to see your doing better Mands." Glen commented as he sat down in a nearby chair. Mark nodded. "I will agree. You're looking better everyday." I nodded gently as I placed my left hand upon Mark's that sat on the bedside railing. "I feel better than I did, well more tired and a bit sore now, but better." He smiled to me as he grasped my hand gently in his. I gently sighed feeling Mark grasp my hand, it felt great to have them both here, along with Dave. I didn't have to feel scared anymore, after what happen earlier.

I gently adjusted myself upon the bed and settled down as I winced a bit. "Better not move too much Mands, you will pull out a stitch." Glen joked. I chuckled lightly as I settled down. "I'll try not too Glen. Just so I can get out of here and joke with you more." A round a small chuckles went around. "Even though your hurt and going through so much Mands, your sense of humor still lingers huh?" Glen asked. I nodded. "I've been through worse Glen, everybody knows that." Glen nodded. "That's true." Mark pulled himself a chair up and kept my hand in his. "Oh I almost forgot to tell you. CB's coming up to see you, if your up for more company." Mark said as he seated himself into the chair, as comfortable as he could. I nodded. "No I don't mind. He told me yesterday he would be up after his workout." Mark nodded. "Well he's at the hotel showering up, Glen and I ran into him in the hotel lobby before we came up to see yah." I nodded as I looked to Dave. "Did you.. Tell them.." Dave nodded. "Yea I called Mark to let him know how your surgery went and what happen." I nodded as I sighed and looked to Mark and Glen. "All I have to say about that is, Thank God Dave was here." They both nodded as Dave shrugged a bit. "Nobody will ever hurt you Mands with me around. You know that."

I nodded as I shook my head a bit. "What has gotten into John lately? That isn't the John I know." Everybody shrugged. "We don't know Mands, but we are going to find out, before it gets way out of hand." Glen commented. Mark looked to him as Dave spoke. "It already has. The stunt they pulled today was the last straw."

I sighed and looked to the three of them. "I get what the three of you are saying. But going to kill him isn't going to help. He needs to get sat down and talked to, away from the bad crowd.. He carries... for company.." I slowly closed my eyes and fell asleep. Mark looked to me with a bit of concern. Dave stood up and looked to him. "It's alright. It happens when the morphine kicks in. One minute she'll be talking to me, next thing she's asleep. It happens when the morphine drip releases the pain medicine into her IV line." Mark and Glen both nodded as they sat around, had small conversation amongst themselves.

**Chapter 9**

Mark, Glen, Dave and Chris all walked into the bar they had pulled up to. Smoke and music hit them in the face as they entered the establishment. The door closed behind them as their eyes caught the sight of the two they were looking for. Mark looked to Glen. "Alright we've got to get them two outside. You know what to do." Glen nodded as Dave and Chris knew too. Dave and Chris walked back outside and waited, mean while Mark and Glen made their way across the floor to Randy and John. Randy and John were both sitting at a corner table, towards the back of the place. Randy had two girls hanging off each side of him and one off of John. The table was riddled with empty glasses and beer bottles. Mark and Glen walked up and stood before the table. Both with their arms crossed over their chest. John and Randy were in the middle of a conversation, very loudly that is, as they both stopped and looked up to the two big giants standing before their table. "Hey guys.. Finally decided to take my offer and join us. We can find you a mighty good woman to be with." Randy commented. Glen furrowed his brow towards the little runt. Mark placed a hand upon his shoulder to hold him back. "We came down here not to just take your offer, but to make you two one." Mark commented as he leaned down and placed both his hands flatly upon the table top.

Randy and John both looked at one another and then back to Mark. "What's on your mind Dead Man?" John asked looking oddly at him as he placed his beer bottle down back upon the table. Mark looked to John and smirked a bit. "Why don't we step outside and we will talk out there. It's a bit easier to talk." John shrugged as he went to leave, but the chick pulled him back, began to make out with him badly. Mark lowered his head as he felt Glen shuffle his feet to move. John pulled back, smiled goofily at her, told her that he would be right back. She finally let him go as Randy got up and followed Mark and Glen outside of the bar. Dave and Chris walked up out of the darkness, grabbed John and Randy from behind, grabbing their wrists and holding them behind their backs. "Hey Man! What's this about? I didn't do nothing wrong. I'm out having a good time.." John stated as he fought against Chris' grip. Randy fought against Dave, but it was no use, between being drunk out of their minds and Dave and Chris' strength there was no way they could get away.

Glen and Mark stood before them. "We need to have a little talk boys. And I mean boys. Especially you Cena." Mark pointed to him as he spoke. John lifted a brow as he looked to Mark with his glossy, red eyes. "About what? I have no beef with you Dead Man, you either Glen, Wolverine or you Dave. So you can let me go so I can go back and finish what I've started." Chris smiled his toothless grin at him and shook his head. "I'm not letting you go no where Cena. You're coming with me, to sober up and to have a VERY, long talk with us." Dave looked to Randy. "Same goes for you pretty boy, but you and I are going to have our own little conversation with Glen here." Glen took a step forward with an evil smile on his face. Randy swallowed hard as Dave escorted him the hard way, following Glen off into the darkness. Mark watched as they hauled Randy off and then turned his attention to John. "Now we can do this the easy way... Or the hard way John, but it's all up to you, on what you choose."

John thought about it for a minute and sighed, knowing he was stuck and knew he should cooperate. "Alright Mark, Chris, you got me. I'll go quiet man. But I don't see nothing wrong in what I was doing on my free time." Mark shook his head. "You will once your sober, we have a talk with you." Chris escorted John over to Mark's rented SUV and got him in. Chris shut the door and looked to Mark. "I hope this works Mark." Mark nodded as he walked around to the driver's side. "I hope it does too Chris, for his sake and most important of all Mands sake." Chris nodded as they got into the SUV and drove back to the hotel.

**Chapter 10**

Mark sighed as he leaned back in a chair he was occupying as Chris ran a hand over his hair. John was finally getting sober. It seemed like forever, but he was finally sober enough to comprehend things. Mark slowly stood up for a stretch as John yawned and slowly sat up. "How long was I out?" He asked as he ran a hand over his face. "Eight hours." Chris answered as he stood up for a good stretch. John sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck, slowly stood up in just his jean shorts and boxers. "Man did I sleep wrong.." John grumbled. Mark shook his head and didn't look to him as he commented under his breath. "Serves you right." John walked by Chris to the bathroom for a shower. Chris looked to Mark. "I heard what you said and I agree."

Mark looked to Chris. "You said it, not me..." Chris looked to him. "I did?" "Yea yah did.." "I thought I did.." Chris just shrugged as they both wandered out onto the balcony to take in the morning sun. "Feels good to take in some sun huh?" Mark nodded. "After the night we've been through, I will whole heartily agree."

Some time later, John emerged from the bathroom, looking better after a shower with a clean pair of jean shorts on. Mark walked back into the room, leaving Chris to relax outside for a bit. "Do you remember anything from last night?" Mark asked. John sat down on the bed and shook his head. "No I don't. Should I?" He asked as he looked to Mark sort of confused. Mark nodded gently towards him and decided to tell John everything. Chris came back into the room after awhile of Mark explaining everything to John. John sighed as he lowered his head into his hands, shook his head. "I feel like a real asshole right now. What has gotten into me? I owe you guys for this. But how do I fix things now?" Chris walked over and stood next to Mark, who was sitting with his legs out stretched in front of him in a chair. "First things first, let's get some breakfast. Next, we're going to have a long talk John. Mark and I are here to help you. We care just as much as you do about Mands. We all know you do care about her more than anything in this world. You just deny it because that's just you." John slowly lifted his eyes and looked to Chris. He nodded as he spoke. "You're right. I was telling myself I wasn't falling for her, but I am. How do I fix things with her now? I really screwed things up with everything that I have done." Chris walked over to John and laid a hand upon his shoulder. "That's what we are here for John." John nodded as they all got up and headed out for some breakfast.

Some time later on in the day, I was just sitting waiting to be finally released from this dreaded hospital that I was sure in hell wasn't liking very much. I just wanted to go home. The nurse came and took out my IV line and everything. I was ready to head home, as soon as I got some clothes and such to change into. I was waiting on Dave to bring up my back pack. I was caught up in a hockey game on TV when Dave's voice brought me out of it. "Hey Mands. I brought your bag up so you can finally get out of here." I jumped a bit and winced. "Dave.. You scared the crap out of me." Dave chuckled a bit. "Sorry, caught up in the game?" I sighed and nodded a bit. "I guess I was. Just my way of escaping I guess." Dave nodded as the nurse knocked on the door, as she walked in. "I see your ride has arrived to take you home." I nodded as the nurse smiled to me. "Alright let's get you dressed, while the doctor writes up your discharge instructions." I nodded as Dave excused himself out of the room.

It felt great to get into my own clothes again. I dressed into a pair of blue jean shorts, that went down to my knees. A black tank top with a sports bra underneath. Simple clothes for how bad I was feeling. I was in a back brace and I couldn't use my right hand. So doing things was going to be very difficult for me. The nurse opened my door, motioned for Dave to come back into the room. "She's all set sir. I'm going to get an orderly to bring a wheel chair for her." Dave nodded as he walked back into the room. I sat on the bed dressed and looked to Dave. "I feel better now that I have my own clothes on." Dave chuckled as he walked in and took a seat. Dave was wearing a pair of jet black jean shorts, plain white collared shirt, tucked in. He looked good in anything he wore, no matter what it was. "I bet it does Mands. How are you feeling today?" He asked. I sighed a bit. "Doing alright as can be expected. The doctor told me I'm going down a long road of recovery now. I need physically therapy and everything to learn how to walk more better and to get my hand back in working order. I'm not looking forward to this." Dave slowly stood up and took a few steps towards me and sat down on the bed gently. "Don't you worry Mands, you're not going to go through this alone. We are all here for you, to help you in any way we can.

Or I should say will let us. We are here for you, all you have to do, is ask." I looked to Dave as he spoke and I couldn't help but smile to him. "Thanks Dave. That means a lot and for everything you, the rest of the guys have been doing for me. I owe you guys big time." Dave shook his head. "No you don't. Just having you alive and getting better everyday is rewarding for us." I nodded a bit as the doctor walked into the room.

The doctor gave me my going home instructions along with an appointment with my doctor back home in Massachusetts. For check ups and to get the stitches removed from the gash that's healing upon my forehead. The orderly rolled in a wheel chair and placed it near the bedside. The orderly and another nurse got me into the wheel chair, while Dave left the room, carrying my back pack to go get his SUV from the parking lot. I shook the doctors hand and thanked him for everything as the orderly pushed me down to the main entrance to leave with my stuff.

Dave pulled up to the main front door as the orderly pushed me gently out the automatic sliding doors. Dave climbed out, walked around as he opened the front passenger door, took my gear from me and placed it in the back seat. The orderly helped me gently into the SUV and left. Dave closed the door, walked around, climbed in and drove off. I was finally on my way out of the hospital and heading home for the rest of my recovery.

**Chapter 11**

I sighed as I waited with Dave and Glen for our luggage in a crowded airport. God I hated Hartford half the time. Glen laid a hand upon my shoulder as I jumped a bit. "You alright?" He asked. I nodded and smiled a bit. "Yea I am, just tired from the plane ride that's all." He nodded as Dave walked up with a cart with all the luggage and gear on it. "Let's get out of here." I nodded as Glen pushed me in the wheel chair, headed out to the rental that Glen had gone to retrieve, while Dave and I waited for everything else. The sun was shining and it was quite warm out. Fall's in New England were unpredictable. Same thing with the winters. Glen helped me into the back seat of the rented SUV, while Dave finished loading up the back with the bags and such. After the SUV was loaded, Dave and Glen climbed in, pulled out of the airport parking lot and headed for the highway. We had to drive the rest of the way back to my home town. I gave Dave directions that Glen had written down on the plane ride, it was pretty simple. I just sat in the back with my head phones on and just rested. It felt great to be going home, it was where I was raised. I couldn't let the place go after all I was the last member of my family to still be around.

Some time later Glen gently shook me. I slowly opened my eyes as I was a bit confused. "You're home Mands." Glen helped me out into the wheel chair. I sighed as I took in the clean air that just hit the spot. A lot better than the city. I owned a farm out in the middle of no where in Western Massachusetts. The farm was surrounded by woods and mountains. It was awesome. The next neighbor was about 3 miles down the road, but the house was set back from the road with a mile or two long driveway. Dave climbed out and stretched as he leaned against the back of the SUV. "This is where you live Mands?" Dave asked.

Glen pushed me around up to the front of the wrap around porch of the log cabin home. I nodded as I looked to Dave. "I was raised here actually. Been living here since I was about 3 or 4 years old. I love it out here. Nobody won't bother you, it's quiet and relaxing after being on the road for so long." Dave nodded as he yawned a bit. I handed Glen my keys out of my back pack and told him what key unlocked the door. "Umm but do be careful, the dogs are probably in there. My neighbor has probably come and gone from taking care of them." Glen nodded as he walked up on the porch. The sounds of his foot steps upon the porch alerted huge massive barks from within the house. In the huge picture window came two large rotties and a huge rottie mix. "Glen I would back away.." Dave said. I looked to Dave. "They might bark at you now, but wait until they get to know you." Glen unlocked the door and moved to the side as he opened the door. The dogs had left the window, came bounding out of the house and ran to me. They bombed me with licks and practically jumping into my lap. "My God I missed you boys too." They finally settled down as Austin, the rottie mix saw Dave and growled. I patted his head and grabbed him by the collar. "No Austin, he won't hurt you." Dave lifted a brow to the growling mutt and shook his head.

I looked to Dave. "He won't hurt you. Squat down and let him sniff. He'll be fine after that." Dave did as I told him and Austin went up to him and gently sniffed. I let go of his collar as he practically knocked Dave over. The other two bounded for Glen. They knew him right off the bat. Glen knelt down and greeted them. "They remember you Glen." Glen nodded as he got in the petting in and such. After the meet and greet with the dogs, I sent them out of the way. Glen placed me on the front porch swing, while Dave and him unloaded the SUV into the house. I sighed as I enjoyed being back home for awhile. Dave and Glen finished and came walking out onto the porch. "Make yourselves at home guys. I know there probably isn't much right now. Just need to do some grocery shopping that's all. I ain't here very much." Dave seated himself upon one of the chair and Glen did the same. "I think I will just relax and worry about that later." Dave sighed out as Austin walked up the steps and sat down next to him. Dave looked to the dog as he lifted up his sunglasses and began to pet the dog. "Looks like Dave has a new buddy." Glen snickered. I couldn't help but laugh. "Don't make fun of my dog. He gets attached to new people that give him attention." Glen just shrugged as we all just relaxed on the porch with small conversation.

The other two rotties, Jack and Jasper, started barking as that caught Austin's attention. Austin walked over to the stairs of the porch as an SUV pulled up the drive. He bounded off as I slowly rose to my feet, Glen got up and stood next to me. Keeping me upright. "You shouldn't be standing Mands." I sighed and looked to Glen. "I gotta some time. Anyways I was just standing." Glen picked me up, carried me over to the railing as I sat down. Dave stood up and stood at the top of the stairs, leaning against the support beam. "You expecting anybody Mands?" Dave asked. I shook my head. "No, not that I know of anyways." Three doors opened on the SUV and out stepped Mark from the driver side, CB from the passenger and the other I couldn't see from on the other side.

"It's hard to find you when you don't leave a trail yah know." Mark commented sarcastically. I rolled my eyes as Glen looked to me, I nodded as he left to greet the guys with Dave. Mark came walking up onto the porch and looked to me. "Your looking no worse for wear. How yah doing?" He leaned down and hugged me gently, I couldn't help but laugh at his comment. "I'm doing alright. How did you guys get time off?" Mark stood back up to his full height and looked to me. "Vince suggested it." I had a shock look on my face. "You're kiddin'?" Mark shook his head. "I was just as shock as you are now." I laughed a bit as Chris walked up onto the porch with some of his gear in hand. "Nice to see you too again Mands." He commented as he placed his bags upon the porch near the front door. "Same goes for you Chris. You're both welcome to stay as long as you like, plenty of room." He nodded as he hugged me gently. "Thanks this vacation's going to be well worth it." Mark commented as he yawned.

I nodded as I heard a voice. "Hey Mands." I recognized it. I didn't think I would hear it again. But it sounded a bit guilty and soft spoken. I looked to John standing at the base of the stairs with his back pack on one shoulder and a duffle bag in another. "Hello John." Was all I could say. Mark looked to me as I looked down to the porch floor. "I think I'm gonna head inside." He commented. Chris nodded as they grabbed their gear. Dave and Glen helped them inside, leaving John and I alone on the porch with the dogs. Jack and Jasper followed the guys inside, but Austin sat down by my side and growled at John as he walked up the steps and stood there, looking like someone kicked him. I laid a hand upon Austin's head. "Easy boy. He isn't going to hurt you. Go on inside." Austin stopped and headed inside when Dave called him. He bounded inside to be with his new friend.

I turned my attention to John as he placed his bags down near the closed front door. He turned and looked to me. I just couldn't look to him. Not after what had happened while I was in the hospital. Dave mostly told me everything. "I hope you didn't mind me coming with Chris and Mark. I had no choice, they dragged me practically." I snorted and looked up to him. "You had a choice John, but your welcome to stay just like the rest of the guys." I told him with a bit of venom in my voice. John took a step back from me. "I guess I deserve the attitude for what I did." I nodded a bit as I winced and placed my left arm over my very sore ribs. John looked to me concerned. "You aright?" I shook my head. "No.. I was practically run over by equipment at work, nearly paralyzed for life and I can't use my right hand. I'm practically helpless and dependent on others. Oh yea I'm alright John.." John sighed as he didn't know what to say to that. He knew he deserved the treatment he was getting from Mands right now. But he was bound and determined to make things right with her, even if it had to kill him.

The front door opened as Mark stepped out onto the porch. "How are things.." He stopped mid-sentence as he took a few steps towards me and caught me from falling off the railing. "Mands what's wrong?" Mark looked to me and then glared at John. "What happen?" John lifted his hands up in front of him and shook his head innocently. "I didn't do nothing. I was just talking to her, next thing she's like that."

Mark slowly picked me up into his arms and carried me inside. "Come on Mands, lets get you inside and comfortable. You need to rest, no over working yourself." I leaned my head against Mark's chest as he carried me inside. John watched as Mark carried Mands inside and grabbed his gear and followed. He was told what room he had and went to place his gear in it. He didn't feel like being around the other guys, so he decided to sit out on the porch for awhile. He needed some time alone to clear his mind.

Mean while Mark carried me into my room and sat me upon the bed. I sighed and sat there. "Thanks Mark." He nodded as he helped me with my sneakers, untying them and getting off my feet. "I got someone coming up to give you a hand from the company. She should be here soon. I thought you could use some lady company besides just the guys and myself."

I chuckled and looked to him. "Mark you know I don't mind being with just you guys..But.." "But what.." I sighed a bit and shrugged as Mark looked to me. "You didn't expect John to be the way he is and here, after all you've been through and he wasn't there until now." I nodded. "You've read my mind Mark." He lightly chuckled. "I know Mands, but Chris and I gave him a long talk. He realizes his mistakes and is willing to make up for them in any way he can, if you'll just let him." I sighed and shook my head gently. "I don't know Mark, do I trust him again? I just don't want to start depending on him and have him pull that shit again." Mark looked to me. "I assure you Mands, he's changed. We brought him here to prove that to us and to get him away from Randy." I nodded. "I can see that. Alright Mark, I'll give him another chance. If he blows it.. Don't stop me from beating him to death." Mark laughed as the dogs started barking outside. "Looks like she's already here. She didn't get lost with my directions." I laughed. "That's a miracle." Mark gave me a harsh glare. "What's that suppose to mean?" I shook my head as he got to his feet and left the room. I slowly laid down upon the bed for some rest. I needed after the long trip I've had today.

**Chapter 12**

Three weeks have past since I had arrived back home. I had started my therapy and I was walking with a walking cane. It felt good to be back on my feet, but with my hand, that was going to take a lot longer. I couldn't grasp things very well nor write. I taught myself how to write left handed, it wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be, but it got me by. The guys were a huge help the past three weeks. Helping out with farm chores, just relaxing and having a good time. Stephanie stayed until yesterday, but Vince needed her back in Connecticut. So it was just the guys and I left at the farm. Mark pulled up to the house behind Dave's SUV. Mark and I climbed out of the SUV, heard some noise coming from out back. I looked to Mark. "What do you suppose is going on now?" Mark shrugged as we both headed for that direction.

As we came into the huge back yard with endless fields with the barn and such. There stood Glen and Dave, trying to break up a fight. I sighed as Mark jogged over and gave them a hand. I stepped up and yelled. "Alright Break it up!" Everybody froze in their tracks. It was Chris and Randy fighting. Glen grabbed Randy by the front of his shirt and brought him to his feet. Dave and Mark slowly got Chris to his feet. "What's going on? And Randy what are you doing on my property?" Randy spat blood from his split lip and looked to me, he didn't have an answer. "Fine no answer. Will someone fill me in." Chris got his bearings back and looked to me. "John and I were out here taking care of the animals, when this animal came walking up out of no where and started pestering John and I. Next thing I know it, John disappeared with Randy and never returned. Randy came walking back and he picked a fight with me. Dave and Glen had left for a bit and came back like Mark and you did, found us fighting." I sighed as I walked up to Randy and made him look at me. "Where's John?" I asked. Randy looked to me and wouldn't answer me. That was beginning to piss me off. "Answer me Randy before I alter that ego of yours." Randy sighed and looked to me through some bruises. "Out back.. In the woods."

I nodded as I looked to Mark. "I'm going to look for John. Take Chris into the house and get him cleaned up." I looked to Glen. "Get rid of the trash Glen." Glen nodded as he fought against Randy all the way and took him off the property. Mark and Dave helped Chris into the house as I went looking for John. I stopped at the edge of the woods as Austin came bounding out at me and stopped as he barked. I looked to him as he walked back into the woods. I had to follow him, he might know where John is. We came upon a small clearing as Austin walked over to a tree with a ditch nearby. There stood Jack and Jasper barking and wanting to jump down into the ditch, but didn't exactly want to. I grabbed Austin by the collar and sent him back to the house. He did as he was told. I walked over to the ditch and made Jack and Jasper back away. I looked into the ditch and there sat John, covered in dirt and sitting up leaning back against the wall of dirt. By the looks he tried climbing out. "Need some help?" John looked up and placed his hand over his eyes to see from the sun. "Mands what're you doing out here?" He asked. "I'm looking for you. I found Chris and Randy fighting in my yard, then Randy told me where you were, after Chris told me what happen. The dogs led me to you."

John sighed as I asked. "You alright?" John shook his head. "No I think I hurt my ankle, when Randy pushed me down here. I haven't been able to get out of here." I nodded as I grabbed Jack by his collar. I told him to go back to the house and get some help. Jack took off running. "Help's coming John." John sighed and shrugged. "You sent your dog for help." I looked to him. "Yes I did. Take me forever the way I move right now." Jasper sat back and kept his distance. I looked around as I climbed to my feet, I needed to find a way to get John out maybe on my own. Then I remembered I use to come and hang out here a lot when I was a kid, a rope swing use to be out here. I looked around and found what I was looking for. I walked off, grabbed the rope that did remain from the swing upon the ground. "I hope it can hold his weight." I grumbled to myself as I grabbed the dirty old rope, dragged it back to the ditch.

I slowly got back down onto the ground and looked down into the ditch. "John I found some old rope. I'm going to toss it down to you. When I say it's okay to climb, you do so. Just don't use your bad ankle." John looked up and protested. "No way Mands, you can't handle my weight by yourself. I'm too heavy." He was right at the moment. I heard Jack barking from the edge of the woods. He was about 3 miles away still. I saw a nearby tree and figured I could use that for leverage to help me out. "I figured it out John. Don't worry, just do as I say." John nodded as I tossed the rope down into the deep ditch. John grabbed it as I crawled over to the tree, wrapped the rope around it and braced myself. "Aright I'm gonna climb out now." John yelled as he got himself up the best he could among the loose dirt and rocks.

I braced myself the best I could with the tree as I felt the tension on the rope as John descended out of the ditch slowly as best he could. Jack came running into the clearing with Mark, Dave right behind him. They all slowed as they approached the ditch. Dave saw me behind the tree as he came over and took over. "I got it Mands." I nodded as I got out of his way. Mark helped John out of the ditch and back onto the solid land. Dave let the rope go as he looked to me. "You alright?" I nodded as he helped me to my feet. Mark climbed to his feet as John sat in the grass dusting himself off. "How did you get down there John?" Mark asked as Dave helped me over. I couldn't really walk without leaning against something right now. So I used Dave as sort of a leaning post until I got my walking cane back. Dave and I walked over as John explained everything to Mark as he did to me earlier. Mark sighed as John handed me my walking cane that laid in the grass near him. "You alright?" Mark asked. I nodded as I looked to John. "I'm doing better than John. He's gonna need help back to the house. I'm gonna take a look at his ankle when we get back. How's Chris?" Dave chuckled. "He's fine, just bruises and a few cuts, but still a bit mad and ready to tear Randy apart." We all laughed, that sounded like Chris alright. Mark helped John to his feet as he picked him up and carried him in a fireman's carry. "Hey watch it Dead Man. I can sort of walk." John commented. "I rather carry yah than hear you bitch all the way back to the house." We all headed back to the house.

Mark placed John down in a chair in the living room as Dave closed the front door. I walked over and sat down upon the coffee table in front of John. I took off his sneaker and gently examined his ankle. "Well it's not broken, just a bad sprain. Going to have to stay off it. Let the muscles relax." I explained. John sighed as he leaned his head back upon the cushions. "Great and Vince wanted me back in the ring next week." He said. I looked to him. "Well better make other plans John. You're going to have to stay off it until it's fully healed. If you push the healing process you'll end up like me. Having problems to no end with it because the sprain didn't heal right." John sat his head back upright and looked to me. "End up like you?" I nodded. Mark walked from the kitchen into the living room, handed John an ice pack. "Put it on your ankle, keep the swelling down and help with the pain." John nodded as we got his foot propped up and got the ice pack on it. "She's right John. She has a lot of problems with her left ankle now over not taking care of a sprained ankle correctly. She knows what she's talking about." Dave explained. John sighed and nodded. "You're one mysterious person Mands, but I'm going to take your advice." I nodded as I slowly stood up. "Good to hear John. You can stick around here. I wouldn't mind the company." John nodded as I walked into the kitchen as Dave and Mark followed.

"Is Glen back yet?" I asked as I opened the frig door and grabbed a bottle of water and shut the door once again. "Yea he is. Chris and Glen headed into town to pick some things up at the grocery store." I nodded as I seated myself upon a bar stool at the counter, that sat in the middle of the kitchen. Mark sat down across from me, Dave just stood nearby. "What are we going to do with John?" Mark asked. "Do nothing, I'm going to let him stay here and heal up, like I said he could. I think him and I need time alone. But I don't know if that will help, but it will take a miracle to get him to cooperate." Dave snickered. "Sounds a little like you sometimes Mands." I nodded as I laughed a bit. "I will admit I'm a bit hard to deal with. But I'm not as bad as John." I sighed as I ran a hand over my face. "But I will admit though, he's a different person, when he isn't around Randy. When he's around him, it's like a whole different John appears." Mark and Dave both nodded, agreeing with me. "Just going to have to work things out Mands, like you said the two of you need some time just between the two of you." Mark commented. "We have to get back to work next week anyways, hopefully you two don't kill one another when we do." Dave commented. I shook my head gently. "No we'll be fine. Just need to sit and talk, get to know one another all over again. That's all." Mark placed a hand upon mine that laid on the counter top. "Well if you need anything we are a phone call or plane ride away. Anytime." I nodded as I looked to Mark and Dave. "I appreciate it guys, but I think I can handle this on my own." They both nodded. I knew it was going to be a long process getting to know John all over again, but I was hoping it was going to be worth it in the end.

**Chapter 13**

Two weeks past and John and I were doing alright, to say the least. He has been a hand full really. He always wanted to go out to the bars and such. But I wouldn't let him. He hobbled around the house and everywhere on a pair of crutches because of his ankle. He was also getting to be a pain in my butt. Between therapy and dealing with him, I was at my wits end. The guys called from the road once a week, to make sure we haven't killed one another yet. Mark told me John was going through withdrawals of not being able to go out like he did with Randy. I kind of figured that was it. I sighed as I slowly walked out of my therapy session. It had been snowing that day, it was a bit icy and such out. I snuggled down into my warm jacket as I walked to my truck and climbed in. I cranked up the heat and drove on home.

I drove up the drive and there was another vehicle in the yard. I didn't know who paid a visit now, but I wasn't happy about it either. I parked the truck and slowly climbed out into the snow. I was sore from the session and wasn't feeling good on top of it all. I've been working a small side job just to help out with things, until I was able to get back to normal work. I must of caught something while at work, the assembly shop, that was about four miles from the house. So I walked on good days, drove on bad ones. I walked up the steps as the door flew open, out flew someone I didn't get a glimpse of, but I felt them when they ran directly into me. Toppling down the stairs, with a lot of weight upon me as I landed. The air was knocked out of me as I heard a gasp and then "Holy shit, I killed her." My vision finally came back. I growled as the face of Randy came into view.

Randy panicked, jetted off to his vehicle and drove off. I laid in the cold, wet snow for a good twenty minutes before I finally got myself to finally move. The thing was where was John? I winced as pain ran through my body, except in some places where the cold completely numbed me. I placed my right hand upon the bottom step of the porch, then didn't move from there. I could hear the phone ringing inside of the house, but nobody picking it up. Now this started to worry me, John was either not here or something happened. The phone stopped ringing as I settled my head upon my arm, to keep it out of the snow and cold. I shivered as the cold was slowly taking me over. I kept awake, not letting it take me at all.

Dave looked to his ringing cell phone and then hung it up. He placed his phone back into his pocket as Chris came walking around the corner from the hallway, heading for the parking garage to head back to the hotel for some much needed sleep. "Hey Chris.." Dave yelled as he saw him. Chris stopped and looked to Dave approaching him. "Hey Dave.. What's up?" Dave stopped and looked to Chris through his sunglasses. "Have you talked to John or Mands today at all?" Chris shook his head. "No I haven't, I talked to her last week. I think if I'm not mistaken Mark did. Why?" He asked. "I just trying calling the house and nobody answered, not even John." Chris lifted a brow. "Maybe she isn't back from her therapy session yet." Dave nodded a bit. "I tried her cell phone, no answer." Chris placed a hand upon Dave's shoulder. "You worry too much, maybe John and her are too busy.." Dave smirked. "You could be right. I will get a hold of Mark and let him know in case." Chris nodded as he walked off.

Dave made his way down to Mark's locker room and pounded upon the door. The door opened and there stood Mark in a pair of blue jeans, black hooded sweat shirt and carrying his bag. "I was just coming to look for you." Mark comment. Dave lifted a brow. "You didn't have to look far. I needed to talk to you anyways." Mark nodded as they both walked out of the arena together.

"So you haven't been able to get a hold of her either?" Mark asked as the waitress placed their beers upon the table top. Dave nodded as he grabbed his beer and sipped it. Mark grabbed his cell phone and dialed the house again. After letting it ring, someone finally picked it up but nobody answered back. "John.. Mands... Hello.." Mark said into the phone. Only thing Mark could hear was heavy breathing and a couple of light moans, like painful ones not hot and heavy ones. Mark pulled his phone away and looked to it. Dave put his beer down on the table and looked to Mark. "Something wrong?" He asked. Mark placed the phone up to Dave's ear. "Listen to that." Dave listened and pulled away and looked to Mark. "Sounds like John to me." Mark hung up the phone and made a few other phone calls. Dave sat and waited. Mark nodded and hung up his cell phone. Dave looked to him and waited. Mark nodded and stood up and threw a twenty upon the table from his pocket. "Let's go Dave. We've got a plane to catch." Dave nodded, got up from the table, leaving the bar to get back to the hotel, just enough time to grab their gear and head for the airport.

I slowly opened my eyes and I felt a bit of warmth all of a sudden upon me. I looked to see one of the dogs laying nearby. It was Austin trying to keep me warm. Jack and Jasper sat nearby as well, with their backs against me keeping an eye on things. "You guys.. Are a sight for soar eyes..." Austin leaned his muzzle in and licked my cheek. He was trying to keep me awake until someone came around. I slowly lifted up my left hand and got a grip on the ice covered steps now. I pulled myself up and draped myself on the stairs, well at least I was sort of out of the cold and wet, except for my clothes. I gave up as Austin, Jack, and Jasper bounded up the stairs, took a hold upon my jacket with their teeth, pulled me up onto the porch. By this point I was shivering from the cold. I was absolutely freezing, but I felt three furry bodies surround me and lay their heads upon my chest. I coughed heavily, the cough rattled from deep within my chest. Great on top of everything else I was getting sick. I sighed as I slowly curled up and let the dogs keep me warm until someone came around. I was hoping it was very soon.

**Chapter 14**

I heard someone pulling up the driveway as Jack, Jasper and Austin lifted there heads up and stayed right where they were. They began to growl as the dark rattled with the sounds of closing doors. Austin had laid his body across mine to keep me warm with his long furry body. Jack and Jasper stood up and stood at the top of the stairs, growling at the intruders upon the property. "It's alright boys. It's me." The dogs settled down as they heard a voice they recognized. I felt a large hand upon my shoulder that helped me sit up and leaned against a coat covered chest. "Mands.. What happen?" I slowly opened my eyes to just barely slits to the sight of Glen knelt down upon the porch. He slowly removed his jacket from himself and wrapped me up in it. I shivered as he wrapped his coat around me. "I..I don't know.. One minute I'm.. Climbing up the stairs of the porch.. Next knocked into the cold, wet snow by.. Randy.." Glen sighed as a couple of the other guys that were with him climbed the stairs. Glen grabbed Jasper's collar as he went for one. "No Jasper. He's with me." Jasper whimpered and settled down.

"We're here now Mands. Where's John?" Chris asked as he knelt down behind me. Glen had pressed me against himself to get me warm with his body heat. I practically snuggled into him. "I don't know.." Was all I could whisper. Chris looked to Glen. "Should we wait?" I felt Glen move as he sat down and held me practically in his arms. "Mark said to wait, so we do.." Chris sighed and nodded. "Why should we wait for him?" Another voice sounded. I couldn't recognize it at first. "Because this is what I was told." Next thing I knew it flashing blue lights were seen pulling up the driveway from the police cruiser, with a big Black pick up pulling up behind it. "Mark's here." Glen said to me gently.

I didn't response I was too comfortable and feeling like shit to respond. A police officer escorted Mark and Dave up onto the porch. Mark saw me in Glen's arms. He walked over as the officer took the key Mark had to my house and went inside. Mark took me from Glen and I wrapped my arms weakly around his neck. "Mark.. What're.. you doing here?" "Got worried when you or John didn't answer the phone. So here we are." I leaned my head between his neck and shoulder. Mark looked to Glen. "We found her on the porch here, being covered up by the dogs." Glen explained.

Mark nodded as he felt the coldness of my cheeks, but the burning of my forehead. The officer came walking out. "Better get a doctor in here. I found the gentleman you were looking for. But he's in really bad shape. Looks like a fight broke out in the living room." Glen and Chris headed inside, while Mark and Dave and now I'm told Vince stayed with me. Vince out of all people had to show up. Glen stepped out onto the porch a few minutes later. "I got someone coming up to take a look at John and Mands. John's spaced out a bit, but can recall everything. He's talking to the officer now." Mark nodded as I moved a bit in his arms. "Come on let's all go inside before we get anymore colder." Mark slowly got to his feet and carried me inside, everybody else along with the dogs followed inside. Mark placed me in front of the fire place as Chris had gotten the dying on back to life. "Here Mands, sit here and get warm. Stephanie's coming in now to get you into a hot bath, get you back on your feet." Mark explained as he gently patted my shoulder. I sat there wrapped up still in Glen's jacket.

Stephanie did come walking in with a few bags and settled in before helping me. I had to talk to the officer, give my statement and such before I was escorted to get out of my wet clothes and into the tub by Steph. The doctor that Glen got a hold of showed up as Vince was talking to the officer before he left. After the officer left, the doctor did his work and gave Steph and a few of the guys on instructions for John and I. He left us in their care, which I think John sort of had a problem with, but I wasn't going to complain at this point. Everything settled down once the excitement was over. Steph helped me into bed. I have never missed my bed in my entire life, this time I did. I sighed as I was covered up and left to sleep. I had a case of the flu, from being outside in the cold for too long. But I was in good hands when it came to be cared for. I ended up sleeping the rest of the night like everybody else.

**Chapter 15**

I stayed in bed for a few days. That's what the doctor wanted. The sun shined in through the side of the shade that covered the windows in my room. The snow glistened after it had been falling. I slowly opened my eyes and sighed. I felt a bit better enough to get out of bed. So I got up and got dressed into a pair of sweat pants, t-shirt and a hooded sweat shirt over that and a pair of sock upon my feet. I slowly opened the door to my bedroom and slowly wander down the hallway into the living room. There laid the dogs in front of a fire. I looked around to see who was up to start one. I felt a hand upon my shoulder as I jumped. I turned around quickly to a bruised face of John. "Sorry Mands, I didn't mean to startle you." I sighed and got my heart to slow down some. "It's alright John. I didn't hear you." He nodded as he walked around me and took a seat on one the couches facing the fire place. I walked over and sat down near him. "Everybody still sleeping?" He nodded as he watched the flames dance upon the burning wood.

He was also wearing black sweat pants, white socks and a shirt. His sweat shirt was draped over the arm of the couch. "Sleep aright?" He asked. I nodded. "Yea I did. How are you feeling?" I looked to him as he answered. "I'm doing fine. Just bruised and a few cracked ribs, but nothing major." He looked to me, "How are you feeling?" He placed his arm over the back of the couch behind me. I nodded a bit, "I'm doing better. I couldn't stay in bed any longer, plus the sun woke me up." John lightly chuckled, "Same here." I couldn't help but sit there and admire him. His features, clothes, everything. I just never really realized how gorgeous he really was. He looked to me. "Something catch your eye?" I shook my head as I finally realized I was staring. "Yes something did actually. You caught my eye John. I couldn't admit it then but I know I can now. I will admit, you're the one for me. I really care for you John, you've probably heard it a lot from the guys and such, but I wanted you to hear it from me." He smiled as he wrapped his arm gently around my shoulders and pulled me closer to him. I scooted over and leaned my head against his shoulder. "Well Mands I will agree with you. You're the most gorgeous lady I have ever met. Your sweet, kind and caring. If someone else was in your shoes, they would of given up on me by now. But you didn't I really appreciate that." I smiled as I looked up into his sparkling blue eyes. "John being with you through everything is all worth it, because I.. I love you John." John smiled to me and felt his heart practically leap out of his chest from my words. "I have something to confess. Yes I have heard the guys tell me how much you care about me and everything. I just didn't believe it at first, especially the foolish asshole I've been to you since your accident. But being here with you and getting to know one another as we should, just made me realize why I'm attracted to you. Mands I will also confess you have my heart, and I also.. I love you too." He leaned his head down slowly as his soft lips touched me.

My mind went a hundred miles an hour and didn't know what to do. Only thing I did was kiss him back, only thing I could think at that moment to do.

I slid my hands up, wrapped my arms gently around his neck, as he turned and wrapped his arms around me. We never broke the kiss. After a few moments, we both pulled back slowly, just looked into one another's eyes, just sat there looking, ignoring everything around us, even the snickers and stares of the guys from the hallway. I shook my head as John held me in his arms as we laid on the couch. I finally realized we were caught. "Alright guys break it up already. Can't hide forever in the hallway, plus the dogs gave you away." They all came walking out into the living room along with the dogs. John looked to the guys and just shook his head as he got looks from them all, probably saying 'It's about time you told her'. "Who's up for some breakfast?" Steph asked as she started breaking things out to make breakfast.

All the guys gathered round as coffee was already made and being passed out. John and I just stayed on the couch. I laid my head upon his chest as I sat between his legs. I was still a bit tired. He held me in his arms while I fell back to sleep.

After a nice hearty breakfast cooked by Steph and a couple of the guys. We all ended up outside doing some shoveling, cleaning off vehicles and such. I was walking out of the garage from putting a shovel away as I was hit by a snowball then a slight laugh. I wiped the snow off my jacket and looked around and finally caught John standing there. "Got yah." He laughed. I walked up to a nearby snow bank and grabbed some snow and made one myself. I threw it and John ducked, instead I hit Mark directly in the back of the head. He lifted his hand up and rubbed the back of his head. "Hey watch it.." He turned around and looked to John. "Watch where your throwing John.." John shook his head and pointed to me across the yard. "She threw it." I shook my head as Mark looked to me, "Mands you got a heck of an arm, but wrong target." I couldn't help but burst out laughing. John joined in as Mark gave me a stern look and leaned down and gathered some snow and made a snowball and threw it at me. It hit me directly in the chest as I looked to him and leaned down. "That's it.. This is war.. Prepare to defend yourself Calaway.." Mark lifted a brow and made his way behind the side of the garage. John dove behind a nearby snow bank as I knelt down behind another huge snow bank and make a few snow balls and let them fly. I heard Mark grumble as I must of gotten him good. "No throwing at the face Mands." Mark commented. "Sorry Mark." I said as Chris and the others came walking up from out back. "What's going o..." He never did finish his sentence as John hit him in the shoulder with a snowball.

I pulled Chris down behind the snow bank as Glen made his way over to John and Mark's side, going behind the garage. Stephanie and Vince headed for the porch as Dave took coverage behind with Chris and I. "Snow Ball fight!" John yelled as snowballs started flying. Man it felt great to have some fun. Vince and Stephanie stood on the porch as his employees, friends, colleagues, acted like kids in the snow. My team got off some nice hits and so didn't John's. But well my ambush was nice. I grabbed a few snow balls and ran off along the garage in stealth mode and went behind. Mark was still hiding behind the garage, mean while John and Glen were behind the snow bank. I peaked around the corner and saw Mark didn't see me yet. I grabbed a snow ball from where I placed them on the ground. I aimed and let it fly. I got him in the back as some snow ended up going down his jacket and shirt. He jumped out of hiding, trying to get the snow out of his shirt and jacket. "God dang that's cold." He finally got it out as he got bombed. He ducked behind the snow bank and looked and saw me. "So I got tricked. Damn you Mands.." John looked and saw me disappear around the corner of the garage. "Guys cover me.. I will get our little ambusher."

Mark and Glen let the snowballs fly as John escape to the side of the garage and slid himself quietly and looked around the corner. He was met by a snowball as I couldn't help but laugh. "Sorry John." He wiped the snow away and looked to me as I took off running. "I'm going to get you Mands." He took off running through the snow after me. I threw a few more at him to try and slow him down, didn't work as he wrapped his arms around me and picked me up as we both lost our footing and fell into the snow. The guys came running into our view as John and I both sat up and looked to everybody. We all just started busting up laughing as he just started a huge snowball fight right there. Everybody nailed everybody. Vince and Stephanie even got into the fight. It as great to do something like this, and forget for what all has happened. The fight ended in a tie as we were all out of breath and cold. John helped me out of the snow, to my feet. I winced and shook it off. He looked to me. "You alright?" He asked. I nodded as I sighed. "Yea the cold makes me stiff now since you know.." He nodded as we all headed inside to change into some warm, dry clothes and Steph and I got some hot cocoa going. We all gathered around the roaring fire and just got into conversation.

John sat behind me and had his arms wrapped around me as a poker card game broke out on the floor. "Your cheatin' John." Mark commented as John won again. Chris gathered up the cards and started shuffling them. "I am not, it's just luck and I have it sitting in my lap." I blushed a bit as Mark lifted a brow. "Alright I will take that as a good answer." Everybody just chuckled as the next hand was dealt. Vince settled onto the couch and cleared his throat. Everybody looked to him. "While we are all here, I have two announcements." Everybody just moaned and groaned, we all know how Vince is with his announcements. They always ended up being speeches. Vince sighed and looked to everybody. "Now pipe down, this won't take long." Everybody put their cards down and listened. Vince leaned forward and placed his hands, one inside the other as he spoke. "I talked to the police department just a few minutes ago... They did get who did beat you up John and nearly left you both for dead. He wasn't alone.. His accomplice was also caught. I told them to press charges to the full extent. I will handle everything with that. No need to worry about anything with that. Randy will be fully punished and such for that..." Vince looked to everybody as he leaned his forearms upon his knees. "As you all know we must head back on the road in a few days, work has to continue. I know John, you and I spoke before, you will be coming back on the road with us." John nodded as I looked to him and then Vince. I felt my heart sank. John was leaving me to head back on the road. I wasn't medically cleared to head back to work yet, which I know I could do now, with a bit of problems with the right, but I still could do it.

Vince saw the expression upon my face as I slowly stood up and just walked off. Austin got up and followed me as I headed for my bedroom. I closed the door as Austin followed me in before the door shut. John tried to stop me as Vince stood up and was about to say something but didn't. John sighed as he stood up. "She didn't let me finish." Vince commented. John looked to him. "This is my fault, I didn't tell her I would be going back with you guys to work. I haven't had time yet to do so." Everybody else stood up as Mark placed a hand upon John's shoulder. "Want me to talk to her?" He asked. John looked to Mark and shook his head. "No I better. I think hearing it from me is better." Vince looked to John. "Well better mention what else we talked about John." John nodded as he walked off.

**Chapter 16**

Two weeks went by like nothing. I ended up back at work when everybody returned. I was back at my old job, but I was promoted. I didn't have to unload and load trucks, I had to supervise everything. Make sure things were all set before the talent showed up. Then there was the second part of my job. I had to work with the talent themselves. I was an apprentice to the trainer. I had an education in sports medicine, so Vince said I could do that, once the back stage duties were all set. I was medically cleared to do everything I use to, I had limitation with my right hand now, but I didn't let it stop me from doing the things I loved. John and I were getting very close as each day went on. He was back and became World Heavy Weight Champion, after a few weeks in the ring. He redid the title like he did his U.S. title, but he did it differently. That's what made John, John. He was different and he kept himself real when it came to me. That's what I loved about him, I loved him for him, not his ring persona like some others did in his past.

I just finished coordinating a few things with some of the guys as I was called over to help unload Mark's motorcycle. I rolled the bike gently down the ramp and placed it upon it's kick stand. "Hey be gentle with it.. Treat it like your kid." Came Mark's voice from behind me. I jumped a bit as I placed a hand over my overly beating heart now. "Mark, you know better not to sneak up on me like that." He chuckled as we high fived one another. "Sorry Mands. I was wondering when the bike was coming off the truck." I laughed a bit. "Sorry we're a bit behind. One of the trucks didn't get here on time." Mark nodded as he inspected the bike. "Looks good Mands. I'll take it over to the entrance to the ring." I nodded as Mark kicked the kick stand up and pushed the bike to it's destination. "Thanks Mark that's a big help." He nodded as he walked off pushing the bike.

I walked over and sat down with some paper work in my hands, that I was going over. I felt a hand upon my shoulder as I looked over. "There you are, I was wondering where you were." Scott said. "Sorry Scott. We got behind out back here. Need me in the trainer's room?" He nodded. "Yea we're getting backed up. We do when it's Pay Per View night." I nodded as I looked to him. "Yea I'll be there in a minute." Scott nodded as he walked off quickly. I sighed as I lowered the paper work and ran a black fingerless gloved hand over my face.

"I rather be setting up equipment than working on the guys tonight." I grumbles to myself. "So you wouldn't wanna work on me? Now I'm deeply offended." I opened my eyes and looked to John approaching me. I couldn't help but laugh a bit and shake my head and say. "I would love to work on you anytime, anywhere, any day." He smiled as he walked over and I stood up and we embraced in a hug. He placed his hands upon my hips as I kept my arms loosely around his neck. "You gonna watch me tonight?" He asked. I nodded. "Wouldn't miss it for the world, you know that." He smiled to me as both leaned in for a kiss. "Will you two get a room already." We both pulled back as Glen and Dave came walking up. "We don't need to see the tonsil hockey." Dave snickered. I rolled my eyes. "Can I help you two? If not then why don't you go somewhere and bother someone else." Dave lifted a brow. "I was coming to you because Scott's having a nervous break down in the trainer's room." I sighed and nodded. "Alright I better go before Scott goes insane. I will see you later John." He nodded as we let one another go. "Meet me here later, we're going out afterwards." I nodded as I ran off to the trainer's room to help unbury Scott.

John looked to Glen and Dave. "You two get a room. You sound like you were just back in high school Glen." Glen laughed. "You know I was kidding John." John nodded as Dave placed a hand upon his shoulder. "You gonna ask her at dinner tonight?" John nodded with a huge Cheshire cat smile. "Yes I am. Everything's all set for the most romantic evening of her life. I hope I can do it though." Dave and Glen both nodded. "Yes you can John. You've been waiting to ask her this for weeks, but this is the best time I think to do it." Glen commented. John nodded and sighed. "I better go get ready for the match. I will catch you guys later." They both nodded as John walked off. "There goes one lucky son of a gun in the world right now." Dave commented. Glen nodded in agreeance and they both walked off to get themselves ready.

**Chapter 17**

I didn't get to see John's match until the middle. I was stuck fixing up Triple H. Man what a pain. I sighed as I plopped down in a chair after getting a shower and changing my clothes. We were going out John and I and we always changed before leaving. I gathered up my gear and picked up my back pack, placing it upon my left shoulder, then grabbing a hold of my medium sized duffle bag, headed out of the locker room and headed to the meeting place. John wasn't there yet, he was a bit slow, after taking the shot he did tonight. But he still kept his title and made it out of the ring in one piece, that's what counts. I took a seat as I winced a bit. My hand was bothering me again. It does on and off. I rummaged through my back pack for my hand brace but couldn't find it. I sighed and just gave up looking. "Ready to go?" John asked as he approached. I looked up from putting my back pack upon my back and nodded. Climbing to my feet he took my duffle bag and placed it on top of his rolling suitcase. We held hands as we walked out of the arena and into the parking garage. It was going to take a few in getting out of the garage because of the fans. The vehicle that John rented had tinted glass, so I wouldn't be seen. I didn't mind being seen with John, neither did he. But when we wanted time alone that's when we got the vehicle's with tinted glass or a limo.

You could hear the screaming and roaring fans while we were in the garage as Glen and Mark drove out in their SUV. You could tell Glen was driving, lead foot driver. John placed our gear into the back as I climbed into the front passenger side door. He closed the back and walked around and climbed into the driver side and started up the vehicle. We slowly pulled out of the garage to it seemed a million flash bulbs from cameras and into traffic.

Fans lined the edges of the streets, so they could get a glimpse of their favorite talent. I used to do as well. We finally got out of the hustle and bustle, drove off to where we were going to have dinner. John reached over and took my left hand into his and held it while he drove. I smiled to him and leaned my weight upon my forearm, which laid upon the middle console and just couldn't stop smiling at him. "I didn't get to see your whole match, but I caught most of it. I was busy with JP in the trainer's room." He nodded as he paid attention to the road. "What did you think of it?" He asked. I looked to him. "I thought it went great. A few shots here or there I thought knocked you out for good, but once you moved, I knew you were alive." He chuckled a bit as he stopped at a stop light. He looked to me as he leaned over. "Well next time I will give you warning about the shots. At least I didn't get busted open. " I nodded as I leaned forward and captured his lips for a quick kiss. The light turned green and we were on our way again.

John still had my hand in his. We would hold hands anytime we could. "I hope you don't mind doing something different tonight." I lifted a brow and looked to John. "Something different? I hope it's not fancy John I'm dressed casual not fancy." He chuckled a bit. "I know, so am I. It's nothing fancy, I just want to make tonight romantic for us. We haven't done nothing like that before." I nodded and smiled to him. "I will go along with anything you want John. I'm not picky." He nodded as he drove off to the wonderful evening he had planned.

John opened the door to the hotel room as he carried our gear in first and placed it to the side. He told me to wait outside of the room door for a moment. This night couldn't get any better. We had the most romantic meal. Out on a patio near a open lake under the stars, eating by candle light of course. It was just breath taking. Then he drove down to the beach and we walked the beach hand in hand. We even ended up playing a bit in the water. Then we decided to head back here to the hotel, just cuddle and watch a movie. I waited outside the door like John asked me to, I leaned against the outside wall and waited. A few minutes later John walked out of the suite we were staying in, and took my hand. "Close your eyes Mands please?" He asked. I looked at him kind of funny and then nodded as I closed them. He led me into the room. I could see the lights disappear as he closed the door, the lights from the hallway diminish into darkness. "Just trust me Mands. Just let me lead you and nothing will happen." I nodded as John led me through the darkness. Apple blossoms and honey dew melons filled my senses along with his cologne. I couldn't help but keep the smile upon my face.

John led me through the room and told me to sit. So I did, I ended up sitting in a chair. "Alright open your eyes." John commanded. I slowly opened my eyes. The room was filled with burning candles, that's where the Apple Blossoms and Honey Dew melon came from. Red and Baby blue rose petals were spread through out the suite along with the candles, along the floor, upon the bed, the petals laid. I couldn't believe my eyes. A bottle of champagne sat chilling in a bucket of ice. John looked to me. "What do you think?"

I shook my head, I was totally speechless. I finally found my voice. "It's..Beautiful John.. How.." John slowly knelt down and took both my hands in his. "I had some help." The smiled still laid upon my face. "I love it John." He smiled to me as he leaned his right hand down to his khaki short front pocket, pulled something out that I didn't see. "Mands I have something to ask you..." I looked to him as I rubbed my thumb over the top of his left hand. "Sure John go ahead." He nodded as he looked to me with his baby blue eyes. "Mands.. You've made me the luckiest man in the world. You've stuck by me through hard times, when others would of ran off. We've been through good times and bad and have come further than I thought we would ever go..." I swallowed hard as I listened to John's words. He voice was soft spoken, but loud enough for me to hear as he continued.

"I want more good times than bad as we keep traveling together. I guess what I'm trying to say is.. Mands would you travel with me for the rest our lives, together.. Would you.. Marry me?" My heart I swear stop for a whole minute as it took my breath away. I just sat there, letting it sink in for just a moment as my brain yelled at me to say something. My heart did the same. I finally got my composure as John sat upon his knees, opened the little blue velvet ring box. My god the ring was gorgeous. It was a gold band with little emerald pieces embedded into it with three good sized diamonds mounted on top. I swallowed hard as I felt tears welling up in my eyes. I looked to him and the only thing I could do was nod my head. John smiled like a little kid at Christmas. He removed the ring from the box, tossing it aside, he placed the ring upon my finger. It fit perfectly. "What do you say Mands?" John asked. He wanted to hear her words, not just a nod to answer. I swallowed hard as I gripped his hands a little tighter. "Yes..Yes..Yes John I will marry you.." John and I embraced one another. John hugged me gently, we pulled back from the hug as he decided to lay a mind blowing, passionate kiss upon my lips. He caught me way off guard. I couldn't help but moan into the kiss as I kissed him back.

We slowly pulled back from the kiss. I couldn't help but look into his blue eyes. They sparkled in the dancing candle light. He slowly rose to his feet and pulled me into his arms. I got to my feet as he wrapped his arm around me and held me. "Would you dance with me?" He asked. I looked to him oddly. "There's no music John.." I commented. He reached over and turned on a radio that he had upon the night stand. It was playing some kind of slow music on it. "Now we do." I nodded as he slowly danced in the candle light, upon the rose petals. We removed our shoes and danced upon the petals in our bare feet. They were so soft, it felt like I was dancing on clouds. I think we really were. The song ended, John leaned over and turned the radio off.

I leaned up and placed my hands upon his chest as I placed my lips upon his and just started passionately kissing him.

I just couldn't get enough of this man. He wrapped his arms around me and held me to him as he kissed me back. He slowly pulled back and led me into the back of the suite. In the corner of the living room was a hot tub. It was running and ready for us. "Shall we?" He asked. I nodded as he got caught up in one another again, this time we decided to strip one another very slowly to get into the hot tub. Let's just say it was already hot before we even got into the tub. We couldn't get enough of one another as we made our way into the hot tub. The bubbles made my body tingle along with the sensations John was giving my body from his touches, caresses, kiss, down right attention to everything. I felt his body shiver at my touch and kisses as well. We got wrapped up in one another that we never realized the sun started coming up. We ended up out of the tub hours ago and just did it everywhere we could think of. I don't think the coffee table in the living room will be used the same way again. We ended up wrapped up in the blanket in the bed, wrapped up in one another's arms, letting sleep finally take us over.

**Chapter 18**

A month has gone by since John and I got engaged. We are slowly planning the wedding. We want everything perfect. We have a date set, we are getting married the first day of spring, which isn't far away, well according to the weather anyways. But we plan as we go along, plus working and such, we do as much as we can. Both our families have been helping out a lot, it's just been a dream come true. I sat down after taking a long hot shower. Work for me tonight was very long and harsh. One of the ring crew members didn't make it into work tonight, so I had to take his place. So I was a bit bruised with some scratches from working, it happened when your moving things around and such. It didn't bother me a bit. I gathered up my gear as I rose to my feet. There was a knock upon the locker room door. I grabbed my back pack and duffle bag, walked over and opened it. It was Mark. "Hey Mark, something I can do for you?" Mark smiled to me. "No but John's waiting for you." I nodded. "Thanks I was just heading out." He nodded as Mark and I walked down the hallway to meet up with John. "Good to see you two are getting along with all this wedding planning. When Sara and I were planning, I swear half the time it was a war." I couldn't help but laugh. "Because Mark you're stubborn and she is sometimes. You know clash of the titans." Mark laughed a bit as he placed a hand upon my shoulder. "Yes I guess your right. You and John were made for one another Mands. We all tried telling you both that, I guess you just had to find out for yourselves." I nodded. "Yes you're correct Mark. I will not disagree with you there." We talked a bit more as we approached John.

John stood up and smiled as he hugged me and kissed me on the cheek. "I thought I lost you in the arena somewhere." John joked. I laughed a bit as he took my duffle bag, placing it on his rolling suitcase. "No Mark found me and led me here." I couldn't help but remark. Mark snickered as he adjusted his bag in his hand. John looked to him. "Thanks for finding her Mark, it's appreciated." Mark laughed a bit. "No problem John, you have to be careful with this precious cargo. Can't let her run around wild. You know how the other guys are. I have to beat them off with a stick half the time." We all couldn't help but laugh. All three of us walked out to the garage and left back for the hotel.

John slowly stood up from the table as he rose our glasses in a toast at the wedding rehearsal dinner. "Mands and I would like to thank everybody for the help in planning everything and keep us sane. This would never have been as successful if it wasn't for all of you." Everybody rose their glass and drank to it. John sat down as the party went on. I placed a hand upon John's that sat upon his right knee, under the table. He looked to me as he placed his glass back down on the table. He got caught up in conversation with Chris Jericho who came walking up. I decided I needed a bit of fresh air, so I walked off and stood out on the balcony. I sighed as a gentle sea breeze blew by. It was very warm and relaxing. I placed my forearms upon the railing and just stood there, staring out over the sea horizon. "Whatcha doing out here by yourself?" Mark asked as he walked over. I jumped to the sound of his black work boots hitting the deck boards. I sighed and shook my head. "Nothing Mark, getting fresh air. A bit stuffy in there." He nodded as he walked over and placed his drink upon the railing. "Beautiful evening hm?" He asked. I nodded as I sighed. "Excited about tomorrow?"

I looked to him and nodded. "Yes very. I'm staying with Stephanie and the guys tonight. So John and I are separated." Mark nodded. "Don't worry Dave and CB will keep John under control." I nodded with a bit of a laugh.

I hopped up on the railing for a better seat. Mark looked to me. "I'm surprised I didn't see Vince here tonight. Isn't he giving you away tomorrow?" I nodded. "Yes Stephanie told me he wouldn't be able to make it. He got caught up in business, you know how that is." Mark nodded as Glen came walking out. "I thought I heard talking out here, hiding are we?" He joked. Mark rolled his eyes as I just shook my head. "No just enjoying the alone time for friendly conversation Glen, until you interrupted it." Mark commented. Glen stopped in his foot steps and looked to Mark. "Well excuse me. I will leave then." He went to turn around and leave, when I grabbed him by the shoulder. "Glen stay, Mark was kidding." Glen turned and looked to Mark who started to laugh. "You are gullible sometimes Glen I swear." Glen rolled his eyes as we got caught up in more conversation.

Half hour later John came walking out. "Well this is where you two dragged my wife to be huh?" Mark and Glen both turned around as John walked up. "I'm just kidding guys." We all laughed a bit as I looked to John. "We just came out to get out of the crowd a bit and we ended up talking." John nodded. "I don't blame you either. I was coming out, but Jericho doesn't know how to shut up after awhile." We all couldn't help but laugh. "Well you know Reso and him get along fine in that category." Glen commented. That got a chuckle as well. John looked to me. "I need to speak to you for a moment Mands, if I can." Mark and Glen looked at one another and then to John. "We will see you inside afterwards." Mark said as they both walked away and back inside. I nodded as I turned my attention to John. "What's up?" I asked. "I got word Vince isn't coming tomorrow from Stephanie. Is this true?" I nodded. "Yes it is. Business I guess." He nodded. "Who's going to give you away then?" I shrugged a bit. "I don't know John, but I have one guess on who I want to give me away." John looked to me oddly. "Who do you have in mind Mands?" He questioned.

I jumped down off the railing and looked to John. "Well two that is... I want them both to give me away, but they are both in the best man line up." John lifted a brow in confusion. "Stop with the riddles and give me an answer." I laughed a bit. "Dave and Mark." John looked to me funny. "Are you sure Mands?" I nodded. "They've been there for me through thick and thin for most of my life John. I couldn't let just anybody give me away you know." John nodded. "I understand, well the only way we are going to know is, getting them together and asking." I nodded. "They can lead you down, give you away and the stand in the line afterwards." I nodded, "Sounds good to me John, it's just getting their answers." John nodded. "I'll go see if I can find Dave. Last time I knew it he was trying to pick up your maid of honor." I lifted a brow. "He's trying to pick up my best friend, Erin?" John nodded. "Yea he was sweet talking her and she was drooling over every moment." I couldn't help but laugh. "John that's just her. She has a thing for Dave."

John nodded as he walked back inside. I hopped back up on the railing and just sat there taking in the view. It was beautiful I will say. I felt a large hand on my shoulder as I slowly turned around. "John said you wanted to talk to me?" Mark questioned. I nodded as I turned around and faced him. "Yea I wanted to talk to you and Dave, but John's out trying to find him." Mark chuckled. "Don't think your going to find him right now. I saw him leaving with your best friend Erin there." I sighed. "Well I figured that would happen." Mark couldn't help but chuckle a bit. "Yea I know. But what was it you wanted to talk to us about?" He leaned his elbow against the railing as he leaned over a bit. I looked to him. "Well I have a small problem and I was hoping you could help with it.." Mark looked to me. "Well tell me and I might be able too." I nodded. "Will you give me away to John tomorrow Mark?" Mark's expression went from concern to speechless. I looked to him and I thought he was going to fall over. I waved my hand in front of his face. "Earth to Mark.. Hello.." He shook his head as he looked to me. "Huh?" I laughed a bit. "I asked if you would give me away tomorrow to John." Mark stood up to his full height and leaned his back against the railing. "Are you sure you want me to do it Mands?" He questioned. I nodded as I scooted closer to him and laid a hand upon his left shoulder. "Of course Mark, I wouldn't have it any other way. I wanted you and Dave to give me away, because you've been there practically for me almost my whole life, especially you. You've known my family for years." He nodded. "Plus I really didn't want Vince to give me away, I wanted you from the beginning. But John already asked you to be part of the best man party." Mark turned and looked to me. "Mands if you asked me this, I would of told John no and you yes right away." I smiled to him and removed my hand from his shoulder. "Would you give me away Mark?" Mark smiled broadly. "It would be an honor to give you away tomorrow to John, Mands." I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him. "Thank you Mark. You don't know what this means to me." He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me gently. "I know how much it does Mands, no need to explain it."

We pulled back from the embrace as John came walking out. "Dave disappeared." "He left with Mands friend Erin there." Mark explained. John nodded as he walked up to us, "Well?" I nodded. "All set." John smiled as I climbed down off the railing.

"That's great. I really appreciate this Mark." John and Mark shook hands. "It would be an honor John. You know that." John nodded as we all headed inside.

**Chapter 19**

I sat on our front porch just watching the sun go down in the golden yellow, orangish sky. I sighed as John came walking out of the house and sat behind me. He wrapped his arms around me gently and held me. "Everything okay?" He asked. I nodded as I placed my hand upon his. "Everything's perfect John. Why do you ask?" He leaned forward and kissed my neck. "You left the party for quite awhile that is for us." I sighed and looked to him. "Sorry Erin talked my ear off about her night with Dave." John couldn't help but laugh. "That explains everything. That will explain Dave's highly good mood today besides the obvious." I nodded as I outstretched my legs in a pair of blue jean shorts. I had on a white tank top and a backwards Boston Red Sox hat. John and I both changed after the whole wedding thing was over. We had our reception at a hall off the beach. So it was party time for that, in sunny Florida. Pair of heavy foot steps caught our attention, as Mark walked up. "I thought I would find you two over here."

I looked up and smiled to him. "Just wanted to see the sun set, never see them like this back home." Mark nodded as he walked off the steps and stepped into the sand as some of the other guys came walking out in their shorts, some with shirts some without. John didn't have a shirt on. Mark had a sleeveless shirt on. "Come on Mark, you said you were gonna play." Glen said as he jogged off with the rest of the guys. "Alright I'm coming Glen." John sighed. "I almost forgot I said I would play a game a volleyball with the guys." I nodded as he stood up and jumped off the porch, like a little kid and jogged off to join them. I decided I would follow with some of the others and watch. I took a seat upon a nearby rock, near the volley ball court and watched.

I got to thinking while I watched. I was totally blessed. I had the best planned wedding that went off without a hitch. I was very happily married now and had the best friends and family that John and I could ever have. I sighed as I leaned my hands back upon the rock, placing my weight upon them, crossing my feet at the ankles. I wouldn't want anything any other way. Randy did get what he deserved, he got suspended from the company for four months without pay. Plus he was placed on probation and had to do community service back home. John had learned his lesson, after realizing from everybody trying to tell him, he had someone in his life worth staying with, he quit going out and got his head straightened out on his shoulders.

I sat there and thought back to everything that happened. I would say not all of it was for the best, but we both battled back and made it. I laughed to myself a bit as a song did come to mind though. A song that did fill in the adventure that John and I had endured to figure out we were made for one another. It's a song by Travis Tritt called 'Worth Every Mile.' The whole song describes what John and I had gone through and almost didn't realize we were meant together before it was too late.

If it wasn't for our close knit family, we would never had realized it until it was too late.

"Hey Mands.. We need a replacement.." Glen yelled. I shook my head out of my thoughts and looked to him. Eddie was being helped off the sand to the side. We all warned him about this ribs not being healed yet. I nodded as I climbed off the rock and went and joined the game. John and I were on opposite sides of the net. The game was a fantastic time. Mark's team won over John's. I ended up on Mark's. I realized as the guys decided to go for a nice swim that, well it was worth every step and everything went through to get here. I thanked my days from now on that I had with John. Because it was worth every mile of hell, heart aches and tears that were shredded to figure out it was worth it all to come together as one.

END


End file.
